Here I am
by cloloveswah
Summary: Danny goes on a trip to Jo'burg, it all seems pretty normal until he is caught in the wrong place at the wrong time and he ends up in hospital in a coma. How will Alice and the rest of Leopards Den cope? And who will be waiting for Danny, if he awakens?
1. Attack

**Hello! 2****nd**** new story of the day, 4****th**** update of the day! I'm on a role!**

**Okay dokay, so this is Here I am :') But you already knew that cos it's in the name!**

**Anyway, as usual a longer summary.**

**Here I am – ****Danny Trevanion frequently takes trips to Jo'burg, it's a normality and something he does without even thinking. But will his latest trip be his last when he ends up in the wrong place at the wrong time and he ends up in a hospital bed in a coma. How will Leopards Den cope and more importantly Alice, as she faces the hard truths that surround the whole case. And who will be waiting for Danny when he wakes up, that of course is if he awakens...**

**I should probably warn you that this is gonna have some angst in it, as well as cute torture. Some of it's not really gonna be that nice so yeh, you've been warned!**

**This fic is sort of inspired by the song 'Here I Am' ... yes the Spirit Soundtrack!**

**Anyway, how about I shut up and get on with it?**

Dust flew up in every direction like the ground was a volcano erupting spurting out dust, allowing it settle on every inch of the Land Rover that Danny Trevanion was driving. He was eager, eager as ever to get home to his fiancée Alice Collins. He'd promised her quite a few things tonight when he got home, and he wasn't for breaking those promises either, it would take wild horses to keep him away from Alice!

In his oblivious state, his mind clouded with Alice and thoughts of love, Danny didn't really pay attention to the road. The roads into the bush were quiet and rarely used, and specifically this road was only used by people who lived in the bush, or sometimes for the odd meeting between strangers. It was only at the last minute did he notice the man standing in the middle of the road, and it was only by centimetres that Danny missed the still figure as his tyres screeched along the ground, emitting a sound a little bit like Caroline when she was angry. Danny smirked at the reference in his head.

"Can I help you sir?" Danny asked turning to face the dark man. It was only then did Danny realise the ultimate danger he was in.

"Get out the car." The man growled, Danny threw his hands in the air and slowly got out, he immediately felt the gun stab him in the back and push him to the side, he noticed a number of black masked men, all with rifles and pistols, as well as a machete.

"Who are you?" asked the tallest and fattest man, you held a knife in his hand.

"Danny Trevanion." Danny replied, he had to play this safe. Maybe if he complied he'd be allowed to go, they could take all his stuff and then he'd get back to Alice. Whatever money was in the Jeep or on his person they could have, they could take the Jeep if they wanted, as long as he kept his life... he couldn't do that to Alice.

"Why were you coming down this road?" the man snarled, pressing the knife to Dannys throat. He pushed it harder. "Speak!"

"I live up at the game reserve." Danny replied.

"You know what's happening here?" Asked another man, walking forward and punching Danny.

"No." Danny replied, he did though, this was a roadside drugs deal, a massive one and Danny had just interrupted it, this was bad, Danny knew that. He knew no one escaped these things, and many died as a consequence of their shootings, beating or knifings.

"What' in that Jeep?" they ordered.

"A hunting rifle, a small pen knife, bit of money, veterinary equipment and drugs, tool kit and water. Keys in ignition." Danny replied monotone.

"Seize the car." Spoke one man.

"So what's happening here?" Asked the same man who asked him before.

"I don't know!" Danny replied panicked suddenly, his usual calmness was failing. "Please let me go, let me go to my family!" Danny pleaded with them.

"To the police you mean, sorry can't let that happen. I'm afraid we'll have to guarantee it." Laughed the man with the machete. "Get him lads."

"No!" Danny yelled but it was too late as he felt a number of men, beat him to the ground, his life was flashing before him, as he saw a knife being thrust towards him and a pistol being pointed at him. He thought of Alice, he couldn't say I word but in his mind, he thought about how much he loved her. It was the last thing Danny thought as he felt a knife plunge through his skin and bullets fire through his body and the blood seep out like a jelly sweet. Everything went blank and then he plunged into darkness.

**A/N – Okay so end of chapter one!**

**I told you this wasn't very nice! Straight into action! **

**Please review and don't hate me too much!**

**x**


	2. Panic

Lonely, that's how Alice Collins felt as she wandered aimlessly around the animal hospital after completing all her chores. She'd completed Danny's too in his absence, and although his trips to Jo'burg were frequent, she was really missing him today, more than she usually did. All she wanted was for Danny to come home and quick too. She hated being separated from him as it was, and today he seemed to be taking a particularly long time.

"Mum!" Alice turned round sharply to see her daughter, Charlotte running towards her.

"Hey Charlie." Alice grinned, giving her daughter a quick hug.

"Is Danny not back?" Charlotte asked, looking around. Great, I feel loved, Alice joked to herself.

"Nope, not yet." Alice replied placing her stethoscope around her neck. "He shouldn't be long, in fact, he should be back any time."

"Oh! Well Nomsa said that tea will be ready in about an hour. Will you tell Danny too?" Charlotte asked, obviously eager to run on.

"Of course." Alice promised as Charlotte gave her mum one last hug before running off. "If he ever gets home at some point today." Alice sighed as she began to clean the animal hospital once more. The place already glistened, you could see your face quite easily in the silver metal.

An hour later, and dinner was being served. A beautiful array of colours, complimented with the usual silver cutlery. Danny had still not returned and Alice's natural worry was increasing.

"I'm sure he won't be long Alice, he's probably just been held up." Caroline smiled, placing her hand on Alice's arm as the younger woman looked towards the road into Leopards Den. Caroline was desperately trying to comfort Alice, as she noticed the ultimate fear and worry that was etched across Alice's face. Her bright blue eyes showed she was fretting.

"Yeh, I'm sure you're right." Alice sighed, sitting down next to Charlotte and an empty seat. She stared at the food in front of her. Although she was intensely studying it, she couldn't even tell you what it was, and that's not because she can't cook. Her mind was elsewhere, as she shovelled small amounts of food into her mouth. She couldn't even taste it, Alice was on auto-pilot, her movements seemed robotic as her concern for Danny's welfare grew.

"He should be back by now." Alice suddenly exclaimed, breaking the family's conversation. Everyone looked at her, the conversation quietened and an awkward silence was left momentarily, until Alice stood up. "This isn't right."

Everyone returned to their meals, assuming Alice was just over-reacting, everyone but Olivia. Olivia watched her stepmother carefully as she frantically walked into the house.

"Excuse me." Olivia stood up after excusing herself and followed Alice. She found her in the room she shared with Danny.

Olivia studied her carefully. She'd never really seen Alice looking so vulnerable or worried. It didn't make much sense really... after all people are late all the time, especially Danny, so why is today so special? Why is Alice fretting about it so much? Olivia couldn't help but ask these questions to herself.

"Alice..." Olivia began leaning on the door frame.

"Olivia" Alice said quickly, turning round and wiping her eyes.

"What's wrong? I mean I know Danny's not home, but he's always late for everything, why are you so bothered today?" Olivia asked, speaking in a soft and comforting tone. She realised the minute Alice wiped her eyes there was a reason.

Alice sighed as Olivia sat on the edge of the bed. Alice brought her knees to her face as she wrapped her arms around them.

"He should be back Olivia." Alice looked down running a hand through her hair. "We had plans, and he's never two hours late. His phone's not connecting, and there's no sign of him. I'm worried Liv."

"Maybe he's broken down." Liv said, quickly trying to find some form of comfort, or an excuse.

"He would have phoned." Alice mumbled, looking out the window blankly.

"Maybe he's caught up with the drugs company..." Olivia tried, but she knew it was pointless... Alice had that worry in her mind and she wouldn't rest until Danny returned.

"No. Something's not right." Alice concluded. "Thanks though Liv, I do appreciate it." Alice smiled. Liv walked over and gave Alice a hug.

"I bet he's home in no time." Liv whispered.

"I hope so." Alice agreed, as the two stood up slowly and began to walk back outside. It was at that point the phone rang.

Alice looked to Liv, who shrugged her shoulders, Alice smiled.

"Don't worry I'll get it."

Olivia nodded and walked back outside to the family as Alice answered the phone.

"Hello, Leopards Den." Alice sighed into the phone, her voice monotone.

"Yeh speaking." Alice frowned at the phone, who'd honestly want her at this time?

**a/n – Who's ringing Alice? :O**

**x**


	3. Revealed

No, that can't be right, not _my_ Danny? Alice thought to herself as she listened dumbfounded at the monotone voice on the other end of the line.

"He's at the hospital Miss Collins, if you could get here as quickly as possible." The man said slowly and calmly, but Alice felt anything but calmness, but she didn't feel anger either, she just felt empty, broken... torn.

"Sure." Alice mumbled incoherently into the receiver, before slamming it down. She stood staring at it for a moment, hoping this was a bad dream. Disbelief ran all through her body, added to the worry, pain and emptiness, she began to slowly break down, just as a car would, staggering along, stopping and starting, before a total wipe out.

"Pull yourself together Collins." Alice spat at herself. "You have to be strong for Danny."

Strong... Alice mused on the word as she walked blankly and blindly out to the veranda, crashing into many items along the way as she robotically walked out, her eyes clouded with tears. What did strong truly mean though? Alice shook the thoughts away.

The rest of the family were laughing like hyenas and grinning like Cheshire cats, but everyone stopped and all the noise came to an abrupt halt. Dupe looked towards Alice, he'd never seen her look like this, vulnerable and... Scared?

It's that reason why no one truly did anything. Alice was strong, independent, feisty, she could fight anything. Everyone just stared at her, like she was something out of a circus. It was only when Alice sank to the floor and broke down did anyone act.

"Alice?" Caroline asked, leaning down by the younger woman's side. "What is it?"

"Is it Danny?" Dupe pestered standing forward.

"Mum?" Charlotte added, her face had a sketch of worry drawn all over it as she witnessed a more vulnerable and weak side to her mother. Truth be told, it petrified her. Her mum wasn't like this...

"Hospital." Alice whispered her voice so scratchy and choked that her little squeak was barely audible. "Danny." Alice added before more tears erupted, a waterfall of emotion flowing of its own accord. "He got attacked, I have to go." She stood up and began to wander aimlessly to a Jeep.

"Let me drive you!" Dupe shouted, giving Caroline a quick kiss and handing her a spare set of Jeep keys. "I'll ring you later."

"Okay." Caroline nodded as she watched anxiously as Dupe and Alice drove along the dusty tracks at an impossible speed.

"Danny Trevanion." Alice literally yelled at the receptionist as Dupe struggled to keep up... god, how bad could Trevanion really be?

"The doctor will be here shortly." The receptionist replied, "If you could wait in that room over there, room four."

"But..."

"Come on Alice." Dupe told her softly, taking her arm and walking her over to the room. He closed the door behind them, he recognised these sorts of rooms. He gulped, how bad was Danny?

Dupe settled down in a soft chair, hmph, defiantly what I think it is Dupe thought to himself, they wouldn't pay for comfy chairs unless they wanted to comfort people would they? Alice paced back and forth, back and forth. She was like a bloody yo-yo Dupe thought. But of course he understood why. She loved Danny, she was worried for him, it was natural wasn't it? He looked at her carefully, he sighed as he noticed her usual gleaming blue eyes were dull and lifeless and their usual glint was gone.

Alice stopped pacing momentarily as a number of cards caught her eye. She stopped and picked them all up slowly and carefully, as though they were a ticking bomb, and extreme care had to be taken. Funeral directors? Alice frowned to herself, what a stupid thing to have in a room, how insensitive! Funeral homes? What was this, a place for misery guts? Yes Alice, it's a hospital, people di... Alice didn't, wouldn't and couldn't finish her thought. No! Danny wouldn't die. She spun round quickly, the whites of her eyes flashed, her expression livid and fear etched on every part of her expression. Dupe looked up, he realised that Alice was making connections.

"These posters, they are all about death, funerals, critical illness and injury... why are we in here Dupe? Danny's not going to..." Alice gulped and looked away, she slid down onto a chair and held her head in her hands. "He can't... he promised... the wedding..." Alice allowed her mind to float else where... she had added something on the end of that sentence, but she wasn't sure she could or should, she certainly couldn't say it out loud.

"Listen Alice." Dupe began, his voice had a soft, gentle tone to it. "I'm..."

Dupe never did get to finish as a middle aged doctor walked through the door, he held a neutral posture, Alice stood up immediately followed by a slower Dupe.

"Where is he? He's okay Yeh?" Alice asked frantically.

"Miss Collins, I am Professor Doctor Gordon Bately, I am the doctor in charge of your fiancées well being and case. I think it would be best if we all sat down. I have some very important and what will probably he upsetting information for the pair of you." He spoke with a soft southern accent, he was defiantly posh Dupe thought, as they sat down and the professor pushed his black designer classes up his nose.

"Please just tell me he's okay."

"He's far from okay Miss Collins. Danny had received a number of bullet and knife wounds all over his body but predominantly in his chest. Thankfully none reached deep enough into the organs to kill him, but as a result of these injuries and his obvious beating, Danny suffered a large amount of internal bleeding and other such injuries and he's had extensive surgery and will probably require more, he's also in a coma and has not shown any signs of coming round yet."

Alice couldn't take this. She threw her head into her hands and covered her face as her shoulders heaved and she broke down. Dupe put his arm around her but Alice still couldn't get over it... not her Danny.

"Will he wake up?" Dupe asked, sensing Alice wanted to ask this question.

"I can't give you a straight answer sir." He replied. "I am truly sorry."

"Can I see him?" Alice croaked, her voice was so hoarse, like someone was choking her.

"Of course... but I must warn you he will look a lot different... he'll look extremely ill and he's wired up to all forms of machinery. He is in his own room though." The doctor smiled. Alice looked to Dupe blankly who kissed her on the cheek in an almost paternal way.

"I'll ring Leopards Den." Dupe promised as Alice nodded before following the doctor.

Dupe gulped and grabbed a handful of the cards... just in case he thought, just in case... because if they lost Danny, they'd lose Alice... that man had to keep fighting!

**A/N – What a lovely happy chapter! Not :/**

**Oh well Im not happy at the minute so its probably reflected in the writing.**

**Anyway, thanks to anyone who reviews :') xx**


	4. Allowed in

**A/N – Is anyone actually reading this on here? :/ Considering there's no reviews :'( If you read it please review, it only takes a few minutes to let me know what you think! :')**

The old phone rang it's death tone, just as it had around two hours ago when Alice had answered it. The whole of Leopards Den stopped dead, it was almost as if someone had pressed pause on their lives yet the sound was broken and didn't stop. Caroline gulped.

"I'll get that." She said in a quiet and hushed voice as she dragged herself up. No-one had wanted to answer that phone despite the apprehension and worry for Danny, part of them didn't want to know his fate. But if there was thing Caroline knew about it all, it had to be bad. Alice from the outside seemed strong, independent, like she could handle anything, but the wise and secretive Caroline understood Alice a lot more than anyone else thought and she knew that Alice wasn't quite as strong as she may appear, the younger woman just chose not to break down in front of everyone else, she only broke down in front of the people she truly trusts.

That's probably why Dupe's phone call telling her the news didn't come as a shock to her. Of course, it naturally hurt her, worried her and pained her, and she was still very much under the influence of shock. These are things that happen on television, in films, not in real life, and not to her family!

"So..." Caroline swallowed, as she felt tears gathering, her throat choking at the thoughts. She looked around quickly, scanning the area like a radar, looking for stray ears. "There's a chance he could die."

"Yes." It was the only reply Dupe could muster up, as he struggled to keep the thoughts of his best friend dying away. He couldn't think like that. He had to be tough for Alice, no matter how upset he was, Alice was beside herself, out of her mind would probably be a better way to describe it, besides, Anders DuPlessis was not known for sensitivity! Although even he would make the exception this time.

It was at that moment a thought struck Caroline, like a high speed train ploughing through her chest and tearing her apart as the thought developed. Rosie and Evan. They weren't even here and they could lose their father.

"I'm going to ring Rosie and Evan Anders, then we'll come straight down... I... I'm not sure I can tell them Anders that Danny could... well never wake up. Besides, Charlotte might be best hearing it from Alice... or is Alice..."

"Alice is... she's lost it Caroline." Dupe sighed quietly. "I'm worried about her already, there's something bugging her though as well, I know it."

"Well we'll ask her later, she's obviously extremely vexed and concerned. Poor girl." Caroline shook her head. This just wasn't fair... those two had both been through so much and pulled through it all together. They'd helped one another and truly were a fantastic match. Danny had to pull through, this place couldn't lost two people.

"Okay, listen Caroline I'm going to go see if she's okay, I'll see you soon, I love you." Dupe smiled to himself like a love struck puppy! God, he loved this woman!

"I love you too, see you Anders." Caroline replied before slamming the phone down in the most elegant queen like manner. She ran a hand through her blonde hair, before picking up the receiver once more and ringing Rosie and Evan.

Alice nodded once more as the Doctor droned on. She wasn't even listening anymore just preparing herself for the worst, although even that was a struggle.

"Ok Alice, and if there's any problems." The doctor smiled.

"Thanks" Alice mumbled staring at the door. Beyond that door led all the fears, pain and guilt that she felt right now. Why Danny? What had he ever done to deserve this?

Her hand shook like a leaf as it moved at snail pace towards the silver door handle. Tears clouded her vision as she opened the door and walked in before closing it before her. Her hands flew to her mouth to muffle a scream. No! This could not be Danny!

But it was. The very same Danny... just unrecognisable. His usual healthy glowing skin was now pale and lifeless. His usual cheeky expression was replaced with a blankness and his usual proud stature was now nothing more than a frail man, Alice gasped, Danny actually looked old. He looked so ill. She walked towards him fearfully. She stroked his face softly, the usual warm feeling was gone, replaced by a cold numbness. What had they done to him? Alice kissed him quickly on the lips, but it was all too much as she didn't feel any response, she was ultimately reminded of the storm. The fear of not seeing those beautiful, calm green eyes returned, the worry of losing him and the pain of seeing him hurting and in danger. It was a familiar feeling except this time Danny might not wake up.

"Danny." Alice whispered, sinking down into a chair as tears flooded from her brilliant blue eyes, she took his hand into her own. Despite the fact he had bear hands, the limp and lifeless, fragile and feeble hand she held felt smaller than hers. "What've they done to you?"

No reply. Alice brought his hand to her lips, before squeezing it tightly. She couldn't let go, wouldn't let go, truth be told Alice was afraid to let go, it felt like he was slipping away from her, and Danny's hand kept her with him. It was a daft idea really, but to Alice it seemed like the most realistic idea in the world.

The machinery bleeped at a regular pace, Alice looked at it, studying it intently. Why couldn't they make a worthwhile machine that could magically zap Danny awake, then they could go home and follow their plans. She turned back to face Danny... this was all too much for Alice as her head fell onto the bed beside him, trying to muffle her bawling and stop the tears but she knew it was pointless.

"Danny, please wake up." Alice whispered. "I need you, I... I can't live without you, I love you. Besides you said you don't break promises..." Alice's eyes looked towards his bandaged chest, she cringed as she saw some of the blood had stained the white bandages. "I know this is my fault."

"It's not your fault Alice."

Alice turned round quickly, startled by the gruff South African voice. She smiled at Dupe, well half smiled but even that was forced.

"It is Dupe." Alice cried. "It is."

Dupe sat beside her and took her spare hand.

"No it is not, you weren't to know that there would be a violent drug deal... this isn't anyone's fault... come on Alice, we have to try and keep our chins up, for Danny's sake."

"Yeh but Dupe... how can I? The man I love is lying there, just lying there, he doesn't even look peaceful! He'd hate all that machinery, he'd hate being here, he'd hate being on his back like that and he'll probably hate me!" Alice sobbed throwing her head into her hands. Dupe slowly put his arm around her.

"Don't be bloody stupid woman! Ach, that man loves you." Dupe replied, shocked at the fact Alice blamed herself... he knew she'd feel terrible, god he'd be the same if this was Caroline, but Danny hate her? Was she mad?

"Danny wasn't supposed to go today Dupe... it was my turn to go." Alice's voice broke even further. "He didn't really want to, but..." She gulped and looked affectionately at Danny. "I wasn't feeling well so he went for me..." Alice smiled to herself. "He made me promise to go three times on the trot, do all his chores, amongst over things... I want him to wake up Dupe..." Alice broke down once more and rested her head in the older man's chest. He held her protectively, not in the way Danny would but in a way a father would hold his little girl, in a way a father would comfort his daughter when she had boy troubles... Alice smiled at Dupe thankfully before sitting up and reaching out and grabbed Danny's hand as the doors burst open once more.

**A/N – I feel so mean for torturing Danny and Alice! **

**x**


	5. Comfort and Doubts

Alice spun round sharply to see Olivia bursting through the old, creaking door. Despite the running mascara, red rimmed eyes and the cloudiness that had taken over Alice's usual bright blue glint, she somehow managed to stand up and find Olivia for a long and comforting hug.

As the two cried into each other, allowing their emotions to truly come out, Caroline came slowly and quietly to the door, she stopped at the entrance observing the pair who were clinging to each other, as though all their lives depended on it. She grimaced slightly as she noticed Danny, god that wasn't the Danny she knew. Caroline shook her head with a sadness and stiffness before joining Nomsa, Dupe and Charlotte.

"He looks so..." Liv couldn't finish her sentence as her throat constricted and her voice sizzled away, Alice squeezed her tighter, desperately trying to comfort her step daughter as Olivia returned the favour.

"I know." Alice whispered, "I know."

Olivia pulled away slowly but kept hold of Alice's hand, the fear that gripped her body reducing her strength to nothing more than that of a six year old girl, not a sixteen year old young woman. Alice's own strength hindered by the obvious fact she had responsibilities, and her guilt as well as her ultimate need and love for Danny. The worry and pain of not seeing his eyes again consumed her and the idea of him not waking up broke her in every way imaginable.

The pair sat down slowly together, Alice automatically took Danny's hand with her free hand. Liv's fingers ran along it gently, her sobs growing and growing in serenity as she took in her surroundings.

"Alice... what will we do if Danny doesn't wake up?" Liv asked hoarsely, tears running down her face.

"I don't know." Alice replied. "He has to wake up."

Alice refused to talk any further about it, she didn't want to discuss that, she couldn't and she wouldn't. Liv picked on the fact, and began to ramble to Danny. Alice smiled smally at her, sitting back slightly to allow her full view of her step father.

As Liv talked to Danny, Charlotte shyly walked into the room, her lip began to quiver and her face screw up as she tried to fight back the tears. One look at her tearful and broken mother, and her sobbing step sister was just too much for her, coupled with the site of Danny looking so weak.

Alice noticed her daughter and quickly opened an arm for her, Olivia sensing Alice's need to comfort her young daughter dropped her hand, the pair half smiled at each other, forced appreciation of their gestures, neither could find a smile in their bodies right now.

"Come on." Alice whispered into her daughter as the young and usually free spirited Charlotte shed many tears into her mums shoulders, her small arms wrapped around her mums body, as Alice cradled her gently on her knee.

When Charlotte had regained some control, the three turned to face Danny properly. The site of him looking so pale, fragile and vulnerable scared all of them, but all for different reasons. However one reason joined them all. They all loved Danny... whether it be as a father or as a soul mate.

"Anders, you were right about Alice. God it's only been hours and she's losing it." Caroline admitted to Dupe and Nomsa as they all sat in the waiting room outside Danny's room. Nomsa had thought it would probably be kinder to give Alice and the children their time alone.

"I know." Dupe sighed. "She's gotta stay strong though for the kids... I think they're the only people who can get her through this if anyone else can but Danny."

"Who knows. She was crying so hard, Liv was too... When I went to check on them they were hugging." Caroline half smiled, "If it wasn't so serious it would have been heart warming."

"Do you think Alice will come home?" Nomsa asked leaning forward, she was worried for the children and Alice, she knew how much Danny meant to them.

"I hope so..." Dupe began. "I know she loves Danny, but if Alice refuses to come home... what does that mean for the hospital, the house, the kids, everything?"

"Who knows... It's a bit worrying for her health too." Caroline agreed. "I just hope Danny wakes up and soon! We can't lose them both."

"No we can't." Dupe agreed as Nomsa nodded her head in a wise agreeing way as the three stood up and made their way to Danny's room.

"Whatever happens, he loves all of us." Alice told her daughters as the two sat in her arms. "And... we love him."

Liv and Charlotte nodded slowly but both their tears continued to trickle down their cheeks as Alice's too refused to stop. In fact, it would seem Alice didn't even know she was crying anymore, it was just natural. God, she must drink some bloody water!

Liv buried her face in Alice's shoulder and Charlotte rested her head in her mum too. Alice held them both tightly, as though she was protecting them from all the dangers of the world. She tried her best to console them, but Alice was too broken to even comfort them, it was just hypocritical. Alice was trying for them, she really was, but even her best and gallant efforts were beginning to become tiresome. Alice closed her eyes tightly, as the three remained locked in their hug.

Caroline walked in first, quietly and elegantly, she nodded towards Alice, Liv and Charlotte. The three looked so close and strong, yet so weak and susceptible at the same time. Dupe squeezed her hand gently as Alice, Liv and Charlotte raised their heads to look at them. Everyone tried to put a fake smile on to their lips, yet failed and so another silent greeting passed. Everyone pulled chairs up, and prayed that Danny made it through. Caroline spent most her time studying Alice. She had a growing amount of concern for the young woman... god, even Sarah wouldn't have been this bad Caroline thought to herself. Then it stung her, maybe Danny and Alice were meant to be? Maybe it was just they were soul mates, Alice always did understand every part of Danny, and likewise with Danny understanding Alice. Maybe this was more than fate. Either way, that man couldn't give up... and nor could Alice... although even at this early stage, Caroline could see the cracks.

**A/N – Yet another depressing chapter – yey?**

**I don't know why I'm writing this sad stuff, but oh well! Hope you enjoyed, if you can enjoy such an angst chapter!**


	6. Confusion

After what seemed an eternity, Dupe's gruff African voice broke the eerie silence that was currently consuming Danny's slightly crowded room, crowded both in the means of people and in the means of atmosphere. Alice was still holding both Olivia and Charlotte close to her, still trying her best comfort them, despite the fact it was a contradiction and they all knew this, yet not one of them wanted to let go... somehow this closeness comforted each and every one of them... maybe it was the idea that they were all in this together, not alone. It could be any reason, but neither would let go.

Caroline was sat staring at Danny. She felt uncomfortable and the site of Danny was scaring her. She wasn't used to seeing Danny look like this, he'd always been vibrant and... alive. Caroline gulped as her thoughts consumed her tired mind, thankfully distraction came from Dupe's interruption.

"It's getting late..." Dupe began, looking around warily, Caroline nodded in agreement as did Nomsa. It was 11pm and Rosie and Max had said they would arrive at Leopards Den at 1am. "I think it would be best if some of us went home, we all need our rest."

"Okay." Alice mumbled, although everyone could tell she wasn't listen, either that or she was just pretending not to listen, it was blatantly obvious that Alice did not under any circumstance want to leave Danny. Nomsa, Caroline and Dupe all stood up, saying their goodbye's to Danny... but Liv, Charlie and Alice all remained glued to their seats.

"Olivia, Charlotte..." Caroline began but Olivia lifted her head from Alice for the first time. Alice shocked by the sudden movement also looked up.

"I'm not going!" Olivia protested. "There's no way!"

"Olivia, do not raise your voice at me, or in a hospital." Caroline began to tell her off but Alice snapped at the argument that plagued the room.

"Stop." Alice cried, before taking a deep breath and running a hand tiredly through her hair. "Do you really think this is the place for that?"

Neither said a word... Olivia swallowed softly before glancing at Alice.

"Alice... I don't want to leave." Olivia begged her silently to let her stay. Alice smiled softly at Olivia in the only way she could, forced comfort.

"Then you won't." Alice whispered as she looked towards Charlotte who was yawning. "Charlie, why don't you go home with Caroline and get some rest, you've had a big day."

"Okay mum, love you." She agreed, before hugging Danny's still figure. A tear crept into Alice's eye as she watched her daughter whisper hushed words into Danny's ear. As Charlotte hugged Alice and ran off, Olivia turned to face Alice.

"Do you think he can hear us?"Olivia questioned Alice. "I mean, they say you can but..."

"I don't know, he's got superman hearing though!" Alice and Liv half laughed as the two looked towards Danny and began to prepare for a long and uncomfortable night.

**x**

_Urgh, where was I? Danny asked himself this question as he rubbed his temple with his hand. He'd just plunged into darkness and suddenly he was out of it, but he couldn't tell you one detail about where he was, he didn't a clue and couldn't see any of the scenery around him. _

_He ran his hand over his body to brush himself down from the what he presumed to be a fall. He winced in pain as he hit his chest and realised he had a number of wounds, he cringed slightly before looking around himself in a quick and frenzied manner. Where was Alice?_

_Oh god! No that couldn't be right. Danny frowned at the large clock that had suddenly appeared. Where had that come from? If things are just magically gonna appear shouldn't a little rabbit holding a stopwatch come? Danny frowned before pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind. Why wasn't Alice back? It was 11.30 at night? Why wasn't he at Leopards Den? Why weren't the pair of them in bed, asleep?_

'_Stop, do you really think this is the place for that?' Danny turned around quickly, he knew that voice. That sweet, angelic voice, it was Alice's, but it sounded muffled, echoed far away... Danny tried to take in his surroundings, where on earth was he? Was he on earth? Why was he here? Why was Alice so far away? This didn't make sense._

"_Alice! Where are you?" Danny shouted, running around madly, desperately trying to find places Alice could hide._

_When no reply came Danny began to yell and bellow louder... why was Alice playing games with his mind? This wasn't Alice! Maybe he was dreaming?_

'_No you're not'_

_Danny began to panic and fret, where was she? If he wasn't dreaming where the hell was he?_

'_Maybe you'd know if you hadn't left.' Alice told him. Left? But he'd not left her! He didn't want to be here! Good god! I just wanted to be in her arms... didn;t she want the same._

'_Yes I do' He heard her reply... this didn;t make sense? Why could he hear her but not see her? This was torturous! I need her, Danny yelled out loud!_

_Danny fell to the ground and sobbed as he pleaded with anyone to take him back to Alice, where he belonged..._

**x**

Dupe quickly ran back into the room, he saw Alice and Liv talking quietly and gently, Alice even suppressed a small smile as Liv obviously told her and Danny some story. He smiled softly... they looked so close, just like mother and daughter. Of course, Alice would never replace Sarah but god she was a damn fine substitute! She was pretty amazing really in Dupes point of view, not many women could go through that she could go through.

"Alice... can I have a word?" Dupe asked, after barging in.

"Yeh." Alice mumbled, still looking lovingly at Danny.

"Outside?" Dupe pestered, Alice sighed before standing up, she touched Liv's shoulder before following him outside... she kept her eyes focussed on Danny and Liv.

"What is it Dupe?" Alice asked in annoyance, she didn't want to leave Liv or Danny... it was obvious.

"Are you coming home?" Dupe timidly enquired.

"No... I can't leave Danny not now, besides Liv needs me." Alice snapped back, clearly annoyed at his idea.

"But the animals..." Dupe began.

"The animals are nothing compared to Danny!" Alice raised her voice a little before taking a deep breath. "Dupe, I'm sure you can manage the animals."

"I can't do medical things." Dupe protested, he wanted Alice where he could keep his eye on her, he was worried about her, very worried.

"Then hire a locum vet! Dupe I am not leaving Danny! Besides you'll have Rosie tomorrow! Do anything! I am not leaving him!" Alice growled, anger beginning to take over her usual politeness, her vulnerability apparent.

"So if he doesn't wake up for what, a year, you're gonna sit here a year?" Dupe argued.

"Dupe!" Alice's voice was breaking, Dupe was broadcasting thoughts Alice wanted to keep at bay. "Go home." Alice calmly stated, as she tried to get away from Dupe.

"You can't run forever Alice, you're gonna have to face the facts one day!" Dupe shouted as Alice disappeared, he sighed... she had to be prepared.

**A/N – Woo :')**

**This might be a bit baaaad tbh, Im a tad tired and feel sooo full! They shouldn't have catering vans at these horsing events! Far to good!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers ;) xx**


	7. Needs

"God Max, I hope he's okay." Rosie sighed as she watched her husband Max expertly handle the little car the two were travelling to Leopards Den in.

"He will be, you know your dad, he's a fighter." Max smiled, trying his best to comfort his wife. He knew that Danny meant a lot to her, of course he did, he was her dad, but the two were close very close, and he also knew that Danny was so proud of Rosie, even if she did deny it.

"I know I know, but Caroline sounded real worried, I mean, the way she described Alice..." Rosie let her voice trail off... God she hadn't seen neither her dad nor Alice, her now step mother, since before they got together. Rosie whimpered slightly as she tried to hold in the emotion, blinking harshly to veil her tears, but one strong and determined tear rolled softly down her cheek. She felt Max's hand fall onto her own as he pulled onto the rough and bumpy terrain of the track to Leopards Den, the very one where Danny had met his misfortune.

"Max, we haven't seen them since before they got together." Rosie sighed, "And now... dad's unconscious, god, they are even engaged Max... we had so many opportunities to come and see em, visit them, but instead we decided to do it next time, the time after... but this time it's not coming is it? I feel so guilty, so bad." Rosie cried, "These are pretty crap terms to see em again... how do we know it won't be awkward? I mean, I knew Dad and Alice loved one another but..." Rosie stopped as she realised they had finally reached Leopards Den. She felt Max take both her hands.

"Rosie, I know how this feels okay? Your dad, he means a lot to me too, he's your dad and my father in law, and Alice is special too... and I feel as bad as you for not going to see them, but they won't blame you for that, your dad, he loves you, he always will no matter what happens, he's so proud of you Rosie. But you have to keep strong for everyone, for your dad, for Alice, for yourself... I'm always here for you though Rosie, you know that don't you?" Max asked Rosie as he took his face into her hands.

"Yeh, thanks Max... it's just scary." Rosie admitted.

Max kissed her softly on the lips, before they collapsed into a hug, he stroked her hair softly.

"I know" Max murmured, "I know."

Rosie composed herself quickly before letting herself out of the car, as she closed the door she halted. She looked up at the old building that stood as proud as a lion in front of her. She adored this place, her dad did too, he's never been happier since he came here. If he hadn't come here, Sarah might still be alive, but would Rosie be as happy? Would she be at university? And would she have still been hateful of Sarah, would Sarah and her dad even be together? If he hadn't come here he might not have met Alice, she could of still been trailing around Africa, unhappy with Terry, breaking her own heart for the sake of her daughters. Rosie gulped... why did these questions only hit her now?

"Come on." Max whispered, interrupting her thoughts. Rosie took his hand as they walked up the old steps of Leopards Den. It was 2.30am. Rosie would have liked to see Danny, but of course she knew it was unreasonable to demand to see him at this hour, and if Alice and Liv were there he wasn't alone. Maybe it would be fair to let them have their time.

"Rosie!" Caroline grinned "and Max!" She embraced them both in a hug as a grunting Dupe also arrived to greet them. The couple had volunteered to stay up and await the arrival of Rosie and Max. Nomsa was exhausted, which was something even for the lovable house maid, and Charlotte had literally fallen asleep the minute she'd hit the soft mattress of her bed.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, you best get some sleep." Dupe told Rosie as she tried to pester him for information about Danny, truth be told, no one had told Rosie how bad he truly was, no one had told her that there was a possibility her father would never awaken again, and that he could die... ultimately, taking Alice's heart with him...

_(The next day)_

Alice and Liv were both fully awake again and both were talking to Danny. He still looked exactly the same, pale, lifeless, weak.

"Alice I'm going to go get some food, air, get myself looking presentable, are you okay? Need anything?" Liv asked.

"No, I'm fine thanks." Alice smiled, patting her hand softly, Liv nodded before walking off down the corridor. Alice focussed on Danny... she grabbed his hand and kissed it softly before keeping her hold on it, she'd given anything to feel him squeeze it back... anything in this world.

"I don't know when you're gonna wake up Danny, but I hope it's soon... I need you, we all do... I need to see those beautiful green eyes of yours, and that dashing smile. God, your ego is going to be so big... right now if you were awake." Alice's voice broke slightly, she sniffed before carrying on. "You'd be puffed up like a peacock, all happy and as proud as a lion. We'd be laughing and joking, sharing some sort of playful banter, arguments in most couples books, but to us just something we do. It's us Danny and that's how it has to stay." Alice ran her fingers over his hand. "Everyone thinks you might give up, but I know you Danny... I know you won't! You never do, on anything... especially tickle wars." Alice chuckled slightly. "I remember when Nomsa walked in on us! God, I remember me going bright red and you had this massive smirk on your face. When she left, we both cracked up laughing, and then... then you kissed me. It was the sweetest thing in the world Danny... in the moments you kiss me, the world stops, my head spins, my heart flutters and my stomach is in turmoil... it's like we're the only two people in the world. The way you hold me close to you, and the way you do that cute little giggle after we kiss and that classic Danny smile. It's all perfect... and that's why I need more of it Danny."

Alice began to cry quietly to herself, silent, emotional, heartfelt tears, rolling down her cheeks thickly. She rested her head in her one of her hands as the other held Danny's.

"I love you Danny... and I know that you love me, but hey mister, you know my argument, I'll always love you more, and this is where you'd shake your head, shut me up with a kiss before I could even begin to protest, then we'd both laugh and you'd smile, before taking me in your big powerful arms and wrapping me around you. You make me feel safe Danny, when I'm in your arms, it feels like nothing can touch me, like you're protecting me from every little problem. When things go wrong, I know I can always rely on you, to take me in your arms, tell me everything's gonna be alright, lift my chin up and tell me to keep it there, kiss away the problems, make them float away, then you take my hand, making it tingle, and you lead me into the battle, protecting me, standing with me, together me and you, ready to fight the world. Don't you see Danny? Every little thing you do, it's amazing to me. I need it, it's like a drug. I'm addicted. I'm addicted to you, and your love, I'm addicted to loving you Danny." Alice smiled softly. "Thankfully you're a legal drug as we're both over sixteen!" Alice kissed his hand softly. "I love you Danny."

"He loves you too." Rosie smiled, she was stood alone at the door and had been since Alice had started to talk. Max had said he'd wait until she'd had her moments with Alice. Rosie had genuine tears in our eyes, but for two reasons, the first being of course seeing her father in his current state but the second had been Alice's mini speech to him, the amount of love she had for him. God, she understood her dad better than her dad understood himself. In that moment, she realised that if anything did happen to her dad, Alice would be lost too. He held a piece of her heart and she held a piece of his. If Danny was lost, so was half of Alice's heart, and if Alice was lsot, so was half of Danny's heart.

"Rosie." Alice smiled softly, but still in a forced manner, she walked forward and hugged her step daughter warmly and tightly. Rosie clinged to Alice, as she cried into her shoulder, a familiar trait now. Alice tried her best again to sooth Rosie, after all she was technically her daughter, but yet again it was just a contradiction in itself as Alice's tears began to break her down. Rosie had noticed this and adjusted her grip, so it felt more of a mutual comfort between the pair who had always been close, not Alice providing and Rosie taking, now they were both providing and both taking, the way it needed to be.

As the two pulled away and began to talk, Rosie noticed Alice's appearance, it was completely un-Alice like... her usual dignity and tidiness was abolished, she looked thin even though it hadn't even been twenty four hours, she had lost weight, and looked paler than her usual golden, tanned colour. Her eyes held massive bags, with red rims and her face was blotchy and tear stained. Rosie gained some immediate worry for Alice, as she realised Alice wasn't looking after herself, in fact Rosie didn't even believe this was Alice. This was only half of Alice, the other half, the half that made the Alice everyone knew and loved was lying in a hospital bed... only just holding onto life.

"Alice?" Rosie asked, Alice turned to face her. "How bad is Dad?"

Alice took a deep breath and sighed, she knew Rosie would ask the inevitable question at some point, but Alice still wasn't prepared for it. She took yet another deep breath, this time it was up to Alice to tell Danny's biological daughter the true extent of her father's cataleptic condition.

**A/N- I found this chapter so hard to write! I really wanted to get across how much Danny means to Alice, and how they need one another. Also the bonds and respect between Alice and both her and Danny's children. **

**Anyway! Hope you enjoyed! Please review and thank you to those of you who have, it makes me happy when people review =) **

**xx**


	8. Revelations

Alice ran a hand through her hair tiredly, how the hell did she tell Danny's daughter that her father could die? For god's sake, even I'm not ready to face that fact Alice thought to herself as she took a deep breath and blinked, she could feel her eyes welling up already and Rosie's penetrating gaze didn't help.

"Rosie..." Alice began, she took both her hands, "I..." Alice stopped and swallowed... this was all too much for her...

"Alice?" Rosie timidly squeaked, she was so quiet, even Alice who was sat centimetres away from her strained to hear.

"It's serious Rosie..." Alice hoarsely whispered. "He's unconscious, showing no signs of waking anytime soon." Alice's voice broke as the horrifying thought became fresh and prominent in her mind.

"Will he wake up, when will he wake up?" Rosie asked, pestering Alice who's tears were beginning to trickle gently down her streets. Rosie looked into her step mum's eyes as Alice leant forward slightly.

"I don't know... Rosie... the truth is..." Rosie looked taken back as Alice's tears began to gush down her face like a raging, rampaging river. "He... he... may... he might not... he might..." Alice gasped as she struggled for air. "He could die." She whispered, before breaking down as she faced the harsh reality of the situation. Her voice was barely audible, but her sobs were echoing around the hollow room.

"No." Rosie whispered, her voice broke into a quiet shriek. "NO! Alice... please tell me it's not true!" Tears were falling harshly from her soft brown eyes, Alice looked up at her and grimaced slightly, those eyes were so full of pain and fear. She looked down to their entwined hands.

"I can't." Alice howled, "I'm sorry Rosie..." Alice felt a pair of arms wrap around her, she automatically returned the favour, burying her face into Rosie's shoulder, Rosie too put her face into Alice as the two tried desperately to calm down and comfort each other.

"Alice, Rosie?" Max asked, instantly alarmed as he saw the two of them at a breaking point, tears flowing down their faces.

"Max." Rosie whispered as she and Alice pulled away ,he sat beside Rosie and kissed her forehead softly before taking her in his arms. Alice felt a pang of loneliness, she felt lost. In that moment, all she could think about was Danny, and how she wanted his arms wrapped around her, just how he would. She wanted him to tell her to stop being silly... but that wasn't going to happen was it? Because it's as Rosie had just told Max, Danny make never awaken... and with that, Alice went into a total meltdown in a way, that scared both Rosie and Max.

**X**

_Danny frowned, he could hear Alice's faint sobbing... why was she crying, what was wrong with her. Danny began to run around wildly on the spot like a headless chicken. He had to comfort Alice, he had to see her... he needed her! She needed him!  
"Alice?" He screamed into the blankness he was stuck in._

"_It's no use Danny." Came a distant man's voice. Danny frowned, he recognised that voice... "It's pointless... she can't hear you."_

"_Who are you? What've you done with Alice?" Danny yelled, looking around him, tears streaming down his blotchy cheeks. _

"_I have done nothing with Alice." Came the voice, but this time it sounded closer. Danny could distinguish that the voice had the same accent as himself._

"_Where is she then! Why am I here? I love Alice, I need to get to her!" Danny bellowed, falling to his knees._

"_Don't be scared." Came the voice yet again, he felt a hand on his shoulder._

"_Alice?" He asked spinning round, even though he knew the touch just wasn't Alice's, every muscle of his body hoped it had been... it was only when his eyes focus did he realise who it was. He backed away quickly, barely even getting up, scrambling across the floor, fear filled his eyes and face... why was he seeing him? He's dead!_

"_But you're dead!" Danny shouted angrily. "Let me go home!"_

"_I can't Danny, I'm here to show you something... you're going to have more of these visits and they are going to happen, so you shouldn't be running." The man lectured as Danny stopped his panicked backing away._

"_But why? If this is some sort of dream can I end it?" Danny asked._

"_You're not dreaming Danny, you're just not conscious to this world." The man told him. _

"_Don't be stupid, of course I'm conscious!" Danny frowned, patting himself down._

"_Then tell me how you're seeing me Danny." The man questioned, as Danny's anger and frustration began to rise._

"_Because I'm dreaming!" Danny bellowed, "Yeh dreaming!"_

"_No Danny... you're not. Trust me, I'm your father."_

"_Trust you?" Danny asked in disgust turning his back._

"_You can't run from me, I'm a spirit, I'm one of a number of ghosts who look over you and your family. You made a good choice with Alice too..." His father told him, Danny focussed on him. He hadn't aged at all since the day he had died. Danny had only been around thirteen years old. His father was still just as tall, not as tall as Danny but he wasn't far off. He still had that pathetic dark grey beard and he still had the silver hair with flashes of black still visible. He was still a dweeb, a pathetic and ruthless liar, and still a man Danny hated._

"_Okay, so why are you here? What do you want to show me?" Danny asked completely perplexed._

"_Take my hand Danny, just trust me... I know it's hard to trust me, I know you Danny... but please just trust me." His father held out a large hand, it was covered in white hair, Danny had always detested his hairy hands. He knew what they had done to his mother._

"_I'm not holding it. I'll follow you." Danny muttered._

"_You can't! You're going back in time Danny!" His father shouted, "Why are you so damn stubborn! You have to touch me!"_

"_What the hell is this? A Christmas Carol, what have I done to be Scrooge? Let me guess! I'm grumpy in the morning is that it? Or is it the fact I don't beat women up? That I care for Alice, that I love her in the way she deserves to be loved! Is it the fact my hands can touch every inch of her body without any resistant in a non violent or assaulting manner? What's next?" Danny yelled, his six foot five state growing to what seemed like ten foot. "Present and Future, three ghosts?"_

_The ghost of his father had grimaced at this, his eyes had momentarily flashed with fire and rage but had softened with embarrassment. His son was right and he knew it. He'd been a terrible man, and that lack of respect Danny held for him broke him, after all he had no life, he'd never see Danny again after this, not until the day he died, that's if Danny wanted to be anyway near him._

"_You do get visited by more than one spirit Danny, but only when you are ready, it could be months apart or days, even years... but this is too help you Danny... and in the long run Alice." His father promised. "Danny this is the only way you can help yourself and Alice. If you don't do this you're on your own, but going it alone... well let's just say it's not a good idea Danny."_

"_Okay... let's go." Danny mumbled, gingerly taking his father's hand... this had better be good!_

**X**

"Alice, why don't you get something to eat or go back to Leopards Den and clean up, grab some clothes?" Rosie asked gently.

"No I can't..." Alice's broken voice was urgent, her eyes flashed fear thunderously. "Danny... Can't leave him."

"Alice we'll stay with him, no offence but you look awful, if you're gonna be staying here you need clothes and stuff... please Alice, keep strong, don't get yourself weak." Rosie pleaded. Alice looked to her, then to Danny, to Max, to Rosie and to Danny before glaring at the floor.

"She's right Alice." Max added softly.

"Okay... but I will not be long, and you promise you'll ring me if anything happens?" Alice still sounded unsure, but she realised she wasn't going to get any change from Rosie. Besides, she was right, and Alice had her responsibilities. She had a daughter at home, Liv would have to come with her too, she needed clothing which meant Alice would have to find her. Danny would be safe with Rosie and Max, she trusted them. She picked Liv's cardigan up before kissing Danny's forehead softly.

"I love you." She whispered quietly, before pushing a fake smile to her face as she left the room with Rosie's car keys, she felt guilty, like she was betraying him. She shouldn't be leaving him.

"Liv?" Alice had somehow found a way to the cafe. "We're going to Leopards Den ,just to get some food, and changed, Rosie's forcing me to go and sort myself out."

"Okay." Liv agreed as the two walked outside. Alice found their car pretty easily and climbed into the drivers seat.

"Alice are you sure you're okay to drive?" Olivia attentively asked, Alice was shaking as she started the car.

"Yeh yeh." Alice said quickly as she set off, she just drove robotically... she felt scared, vulnerable. This was all too hard... why Danny?

**A/N – I feel soooooooo mean!**

**But oh well!**

**x**


	9. Past

Past

"_Here is our first point of call." Danny's father told him as they stopped travelling. The experience of travelling back in time, seeing all his life events pass by him was incredible but also quite scary. He'd always believed this wasn't real... but it was... he was living it right now wasn't he? I mean, he wasn't dead, his dad had said that._

"_This is Miranda's funeral." Danny gasped, taking in the scenes around him. He felt his throat constricting. Miranda in some ways always seemed to be the forgotten wife. No one ever mentioned her to him, not even Rosie, only Sarah was ever mentioned._

_Danny gawked at his younger self. His brown messy, long hair, his green eyes overflowing with sadness, his black suit baggy on his skinny and weak figure. He smiled softly as he saw the little girl beside him... Rosie. But his heart ripped apart as he saw her tears, they were spurting out into his side, trickling down her tiny cheeks. _

"_Why are you showing me this?" Danny asked, his voice was raw with emotion._

"_Later, come on." The man said taking his son's hand...this time he took him to Sarah's funeral. Danny felt tears falling down his cheeks as he observed the scene. God, this was heartbreaking! How could anyone want to make him relive this! Was this what his dad wanted? To see him suffer?_

"_Why! Why!" Danny shouted. "Why are you showing me this?" Danny screamed, his sobs growing in intensity._

"_You'll find out later, come with me." He mumbled._

_Next Danny found himself in the storm. Alice looked so... terrified, she was panicking, rushing around trying to save him. She was crying harshly, trying to sort his wound out. Then he saw something which Alice had never told him about... she'd never said she'd done this. He watched as she placed the silver locket round his neck, he knew she'd done that but then... the look on her face... wow it was just indescribable. She took his face into her hands, and then... then she kissed him, wishing him luck. Danny gulped and blinked away tears. God, he had absolutely no idea... no idea that Alice felt like that, that she loved him that much to do that, in the raging storm. He felt terrible, Alice must have lived hell! Danny gulped._

"_I should have kissed her when I had the chance... she looks so... distraught. I never knew..." His voice trailed off._

"_Distraught Danny? Look at her when you went off with Vanessa after your near kiss!" His father growled, clicking his fingers. Immediately Danny was confronted with an angered Alice, her eyes full of pain, yet lined with love. She was breathing deeply, trying not to let the tears fall. Danny felt his heart rip apart. He began to cry softly... he felt such a bastard right now!_

_Suddenly Danny found himself at the copy, he and Alice had just admitted their love for one another and were kissing feverently, a kiss full of passion and love, but with the freshness and sweetness of a first kiss. Danny felt himself smiling uncontrollably as he relived the moment._

"_The best day of my live." Danny smiled to himself. "She made me the happiest man in the world. God, I couldn't believe it when she told me she loved me. The feeling inside me it was so... amazing."_

"_I know son, I know." _

_Danny was suddenly whisked away again, this time to his first ever night with Alice._

"_Isn't this technically porn, then again you always were the pervert." Danny snarled as he watched himself and Alice kiss arduously. He was shirtless and his hands were working his way around her clothing._

"_Shut up Daniel and watch." The spirit spat, annoyed at his son for bringing up mistakes. He wasn't exactly enjoying this... well not his son anyway._

"_Can we move on?" Danny asked, feeling uncomfortable, he could tell his dad had his eyes on Alice. Danny hated his dad so much... what he did to his mother, and now the way he looked at Alice... he wanted to kill him, but he was already dead – fortunately. _

"_The first time you proposed. Turned you down didn't she Danny?" His father cruelly reminded him. "Do you remember that rejection?" He pestered._

"_Shut the fuck up!" Danny retorted, shaking with anger. "She did that in a selfless act! You wouldn't understand would you though you..." Danny broke off and watched as Alice kissed him. That kiss had just made him forget every problem. It made him realise she loved him, more than anything in the world... it abolished any doubts he might have had._

"_Breaking up?" Danny whispered. "Why do you want me to relive some of these moments?" _

"_It's important." His father replied, as Danny once again endured the pain of losing Alice. This was ripping him apart. It was like his father had torn his heart out of his body, stabbed it, stood on it, stomped on it, broke it in two and not placed it back at all. Danny felt a lone tear escape his eye as he saw Alice leave. That had broken his heart._

"_And back together... happily ever after." His dad sneered as Danny re-lived Alice's speech to him, the speech that won him back. He grinned as he heard her fight for him... god he loved her when she was all passionate and determined! The little romantic! _

"_I love you." Danny mumbled as he watched Alice press herself against him and the pair kiss. He noticed Dupe and Liv and laughed. "We thought we'd heard a door!"_

"_Yeh yeh, come on." His dad moaned, dragging him to the pivotal scene that had scared Alice. Danny had just shouted at her after she tried to comfort him. He was apologizing to her and her brother as she continued to try and comfort him._

"_You tell me off for shouting at your mother, a bit hypocritical Daniel." His father spited him. _

"_I know it was wrong... but I had the balls to the apologize. I didn't make the excuse of my circumstances, and even if I did, at least I wasn't like you, doing it every day!" Danny growled._

"_You hurt her, scared her, after all she's done for you. You say you love her... but is this love?"_

"_YOU DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF IT!" Danny bellowed, as they moved on to the another part._

"_How sweet, you walk off in a huff after a conflict with Du Plessis, and Alice follows and makes you feel better." His dad smirked. "Then she satisfies you I suppose... after all, you can't deny you don't enjoy screwing her."_

"_What?" Danny exclaimed. "How can you say that, I mean what pleasure do you get out of this? And for the record, it's not screwing her, or banging her or whatever else sick people like you like to call it. It's the way of showing your love and appreciation for someone, someone you love and trust! That is what sex should be about!" Danny roared angry at his father's evil spirit._

"_Oh you make me laugh Daniel, what's wrong with you? What kind of man are you?" His father asked laughing._

"_A real man, unlike you." Danny growled._

"_I don't blame you for loving her, she's beautiful... always loved a Scottish woman, especially the feisty type like your little princess... as long as they can transfer it..."_

"_SHUT UP!" Danny yelled. "Stop talking about Alice as though she's worthless! She's not an item! Alice is a human being, she's a woman, she's the love of my life, and she wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole!"_

"_She touched you didn;t she?" His father cackled. "And I'm sorry Danny but erm... I never failed at getting a woman."_

"_Well you can keep your record, cos you're dead! You can't touch her!" Danny laughed at him. "You're a pathetic, paedophile, nothing more!"_

"_I love you passion Daniel. Always have had it... Probably why you got a ponce job, I mean a vet!" He laughed. "You always were an idiot!"_

"_You were always a fool." Danny retorted as the moved to them at Sarah's place. Danny gazed at the scene. He and Alice were hugging, looking out over the landscape, watching Sabari the elephant that had also joined them in remembering Sarah. Olivia, Charlotte and Nomsa also stood silently, paying their respects._

"_Bless, there she is again, comforting you." His father smiled to himself. "But you weren't thinking about Sarah all the time were you?"_

"_I did think about her." Danny admitted guiltily. "But how could I not think of Alice, I think about her every moment of my life!" _

"_You think she's better than Sarah, she gives you more pleasure put it that way!"_

"_Why are you so sick?" Danny retorted, fury building at his father._

"_But it's true, you love Alice more don't you?" His father pestered._

"_Okay, I do." Danny admitted. "What does that prove to you? Why are you grinning at that? Does it please you?"_

"_In a way..." His father laughed evilly. _

_Danny shook his head, his fists were clenched, his nails were indenting his skin, the flesh was being ripped apart as I bit of blood seeped out. Danny was suddenly at the engagement scene. The time Alice had said yes. _

"_She said yes, how sweet." His father smiled, but the malovent look hadn't left his face. "Suppose you two had fun that night."_

"_Is that all you think about? Sex, sex and more sex?" Danny sighed. _

"_No... but i do think about it a lot." His father admitted, "Who doesn't? It's what women are for."_

"_No it's not!" Danny roared. "You speak about them as for though they are nothing, worthless, possessions. Women aren't for sex! Women are just as important as men... You don't own them!"_

"_So you don't own Alice?" His father asked._

"_No. I don't... I respect her, we have a partnership... a trust, a bond... something you, the sick old bastard could never ever achieve in his life." Danny laughed. "Seems I've outdone you dad... you must be horrified!" _

"_Shut up you little shit!" His father growled._

"_What you gonna do smack me, put your hand through my head? Sorry forgot you only hit women!" Danny walked back from his father, the two were fuming with one another._

"_Right, I think this is over now... my work's done." His father smiled, suddenly changing moods. Danny was returned to the same spot as before, the blank one. _

"_NO! I WANT TO SEE ALICE!" Danny cried._

"_In time... if you follow instructions my boy." His father spoke with a softness._

"_This makes no sense, no sense!"_

"_Danny, tell me right now what Alice means to you." His father said, Danny frowned in confusion. "Go on," His father encouraged._

"_She's everything to me, she's my world, my past, my present, my future. I love her so much, with every little ounce of my heart, every part of my body. Everything about her is just magic. She's the most beautiful and perfect girl in the world. I need her, I love her, I'd do anything for her..." Danny was about to carry on when his father stopped him._

"_My work here is done."_

"_What? What work?" Danny asked._

"_The job of the spirit that shows you your past is to make you realise how much you adore, love and cherish... Alice, in your case. My job was to make you see you and Alice are meant to be together, soul mates. That you fit." The old man explained._

"_But I already knew that..." Danny exclaimed. "Why torture me like that?"_

"_It's the only way... Goodbye Daniel." The old man began to fade._

"_WAIT YOU CAN'T JUST GO!" Danny screamed, but it was too late, his father was gone. Danny fell to the floor._

"_Where am I?" He whispered. "Alice... please... save me." _

**A/N – **

**A slightly torturous chapter for Danny! It is written in italics for this reason. Hope this makes sense. This is just the start of Danny's torture.**

**Also, I apologize if you think I went a bit far with some of the detail but the idea is that Danny hates his dad for reasons that are obviously quite horrible, this chapter's sort of an insight to Danny's memories of his mother and father...**

**Anyway, I'm gonna stop blabbering!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**x**


	10. Understanding and worry

Alice pulled the handbrake up on the little car harshly, the little lever creaked violently as she tore the keys out the ignition and pushed the door open. She felt so utterly useless... she looked towards the big house. The house she called her home. It was her home, with Danny. She sighed, Danny should be here, down in the animal hospital, not lying in a hospital. She shouldn't be here, she should be with him. But arguing with Rosie wouldn't help. Alice immediately thought of a plan in her mind. She'd get loads of clothes, grab her credit card and her and Danny's spare debit card just in case, it didn't have much in it but they'd taken it out in case of some form of accident such as this. She'd fill her face now and grab any medication she needed, then she'd take a Jeep and just not go home until Danny awoke. Yeh, that's a good idea, Alice thought to herself… to hell with work! Danny was way more important. She could just check the animals and write a list and then leave it.

Alice blindly clambered up the steps, she was on a mission and there was no stopping her when she got on a mission. Liv watched with concern. Alice had been absolutely silent all the way home, she'd been on auto pilot, she wasn't even thinking when she was driving that car. Her eyes lacked their usual focus and shine. She just wasn't Alice.

"Alice?" Dupe asked walking round the corner of the veranda. He was in shock seeing Alice. He looked at her as though she was a ghost... she certainly looked like one, she was so pale.

"Dupe." Alice sighed. "Rosie sent me to get cleaned up and get some stuff. I'm going again as soon as I'm done here." She didn't wait for a reply as she continued walking forward, although she lack purpose she was walking extremely fast.

"I'm worried about her." Olivia admitted as soon as she was confident Alice was out of earshot. "She's in meltdown! She's broken without Danny..." Olivia let her voice trail off.

"I know. We're all worried about her." Dupe confessed. "She's on auto pilot. I doubt we'll see her in this place for a while after this you know."

"I know. I don't wanna leave him, but I have school and stuff and it's exams. I feel bad, but Alice... she's just... well... you can see." Olivia sighed. "I just wish there was something I could to help her."

Dupe put his hand on her shoulder. "You, Charlie, Rosie and Evan are the only people who will get her through this. Just be there for her. Seriously... she adores all of you and you're all part of Danny too... I know it sounds stupid, but it makes sense if you think about it."

"I know what you mean" Olivia interrupted as Dupe began to babble. "Don't worry." Dupe smiled and nodded as Olivia walked off.

Alice stared into the mirror, no she glared at it. She'd just got changed into new clothes and tided her hair up. She kept expecting Danny to walk in through the door, pull a face in the mirror and then kiss her cheek softly and tell her he thought she was beautiful. She'd never been able to accept his compliments, it was something Alice found hard, taking compliments, but right now all she wanted to do was hear his gentle soothing Northern accent, the voice that made her breathless, the touch of his skin connecting with hers that made her tingle all over, the sight of the gentle giant she loved that made her stomach's butterflies flutter all around. She just wanted Danny! She wanted to feel his arms around her, to melt into him, to feel that slight stubble he had... to inhale his scent and become lost in it. Alice hadn't realised she was crying until she could no longer see her reflection in the mirror. She walked over and sat on Danny's side of the bed, she stroked his pillow softly before placing her head on it. She closed her eyes as the tears began to drop onto the snow white pillow, she sighed as she tuck in his scent... she needed him.

"Why you?" Alice asked softly. "You've only ever been perfect." Alice cried. "If anyone deserves it, it's me. You never do anything wrong... you always smile through everything. You cheer me up when I'm moody, and humour me when I'm feeling cheeky. What am I meant to do without you?" Alice asked the pillow, she sat up again and picked up a picture Danny had on his bedside cabinet. It was apparently his favourite of them... they had hundreds all around the room but this one was the one Danny really really treasured.

It showed the two of them on the night they had got engaged. They were looking up at each other laughing, Danny had his arms wrapped around Alice, and she had her hands in the back pockets of his jeans. She touched him softly. That was one of the best days of her live. This couldn't end not yet...

Rosie and Max sat talking to Danny softly until Rosie sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Dad, you have to wake up... soon. For Alice... she needs you. She's completly and utterly lost without you. She loves you so much Dad... we all do. You have to wake up, we all need you too." Rosie told him, before sitting back and leaning into Max. He stroked her hair softly.

"Max, I'm worried about Alice."

"She seemed pretty bad." Max admitted, his eyes focussed on Danny.

"Bad Max? She's terrible. She's going absolutely mental. I mean, Alice, I know she loved him and stuff but she's beside herself... you know dad would be the same if anything happened to her, I know it, but... we've never given Alice a thought have we? On how she'd cope. We all just expect her to live through it cos she's strong. But she's not really strong is she? Underneath she's emotional."

"I can't argue with you there Rosie... The best thing we can do is support Alice. If anyone can get through this it's you and Charlie and Evan and Olivia." Max smiled. "I know it's hard and hypocritical, but you just have to be there for her. I mean, if you think about it... Alice had been there for all of us... she's comforted all.." Max stopped to muse on the word to use. "of the children." Rosie smiled at him, patting his hand. "Yet inside she must have been breaking apart."

"That's true... apparently she held Olivia and Charlotte for hours, whispering words of comfort to them. When everyone walked in she apparently had them both buried in her shoulders." Rosie sighed. "And when I walked in, she immediately comforted me too... Alice really is amazing. How many women could do that?"

"Not many, but no one treasures your dad more than Alice, or their family." Max whispered softly.

"That's true..." Rosie smiled. "We'll have to help her through this."

"We will." Max promised as the pair kissed quickly before continuing talking to Danny.

Alice was still sat on the bed she shared with Danny. She had her head in her hands when she heard footsteps come to the door, they light and soft.

"Mum?" Charlotte's small voice broke the eerie silence.

"Charlotte..." Alice turned round slightly to see her daughter bounding towards her. In an instant she felt her daughter's arms wrap around her. Alice pulled her onto her knee and squeezed her tightly, burying her face in her daughter's hair. Alice could only just feel the hug, she felt numb, an aching pain running through her body, but she appreciated Charlotte's attempts to comfort her, in fact they meant the world to her, Charlotte meant the world to her. Charlotte had been the one person who had got Alice through whatever life threw at her.

"Mum... I love you." Charlotte whispered.

"I love you too honey." Alice replied quietly as silenced tears trickled down her cheeks.

"And I think you're the best mum in the world no matter what happens." Charlotte whispered, holding Alice tighter. Alice remained silent but nodded. It was like Charlotte was trying to tell her something. "We'll get through this mum."

"I know we will... Danny will too" Alice smiled. Charlotte looked up and caught her mum's eyes.

"Mum, can I come with you when you go back?"

"Of course you can sweetheart." Alice whispered, pressing a kiss into Charlotte's hair. "Danny would like that." She sighed, "He loves you so much." Alice whispered.

"I love him too mum, he's like a father to me. When he wakes up..." Charlotte let her voice trail off.

"Charlie?" Alice asked after giving Charlotte a few minutes.

"I want to... to call him dad." Charlotte timidly explained. Alice pulled her daughter back towards her and kissed her forehead once more.

"He'd absolutely love that." Alice whispered. "Come on then." She smiled taking her daughter's hand and grabbing the bag she had packed. "Let's get back to him."

"Okay." Charlotte agreed.

"Thanks Charlie." Alice told her daughter, Charlotte's little gesture and talk had really helped Alice. Of course she still had the terrible and numb feelings but her daughter had helped her, as she always did.

"No problem Mum." Charlotte replied as the pair walked outside and into the car.

**A/N – Thanks for all the reviews :') **

**This chapter is a bit of a filler... but also to show how everyone's learning about Alice, and her bonds with the family.**

**x**


	11. XRay

Alice and Charlotte had reached the hospital in no time and were now wandering through the endless corridors to Danny's private room. Alice felt a pang of sickness as she walked past the cafe, the stench that was hanging stagnant in the air absolutely repulsed her, she walked past quickly taking in the fresher air as she reached an open window.

"Mum?" Charlotte asked as Alice stopped momentarily.

"I'm okay Charlie, just thinking where we're going." Alice lied, thinking on the spot. Charlotte frowned at her mother but didn't push it.

As they reached Danny's room, Charlotte rushed in and gave Rosie and Max a huge hug before hugging Danny too, the tears crept into Rosie and Alice's eyes, as Alice touched Danny's hand gently before sitting down.

"They wanna X-Ray him Alice" Rosie whispered standing and moving over to Alice. "The one they did didn't come back clear or something. I dunno."

"Okay, when they doing it?" Alice asked, shocking Rosie with her sudden calmness, something had defiantly happened... either that, or Alice was losing all feeling, she was giving up, or was it just exhaustion?

"They wanted to talk to you first." Rosie admitted moving back to Max.

"Me?" Alice asked timidly, the pain and fear returned to her eyes.

Rosie nodded sadly as she rested on Max's chest. Alice looked down.

"Hey, I'm sure he'll be fine Alice." Rosie smiled, Alice looked up at her with tearful eyes, although Rosie felt a pang of hurt in her stomach and pain for Alice she kept her smile up. Alice half smiled back before turning to face Danny.

"Listen, we're going to go and get something to eat Alice." Rosie smiled softly standing up with Max. "Charlotte, are you hungry?" She continued, sensing Alice wanted time with Danny. Charlotte was hungry in fact, but she also felt like she couldn't leave her mum, she looked cautiously towards Alice who smiled.

"Go on Charlie, I'll be oright." Alice promised her as Max took hold of Charlotte's hand. They all smiled at Alice with respect before walking off, leaving her for alone time with Danny.

Alice's hand reached into her bag she'd brought with her. She slowly withdrew a little photo frame, the very same photo frame she'd cradled on his pillow earlier, his favourite photo. She placed it down on the side of his bed before withdrawing a few more photos, mainly of them and the family. She stroked his face tenderly, tracing her fingers down his handsome features.

**X**

_Danny sat boredly in the little space he was somehow confined too. No matter how far he walked, ran or crawled, the scenery didn't change at all... it was endless, it went on forever._

_No matter how much he screamed and shouted, cried and wailed, he got no response. He just got himself into a bigger and bigger state. He was isolated in this strange place and there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't know what had happened with his dad, it hadn't been a dream... but it didn't feel like reality either, after all his father was dead! But then, he was still the bastard he always had been._

_Danny sat thinking about Alice. He thought about her frequently... it was what kept him from boredom. He needed her more than anything, and without her he was lost, a big mess. He sighed as he wiped away a few tears. He felt lonely, isolated, abandoned. He would kill for just one slight echo of her voice, but he didn't even hear that now. He would die for just one hug off Alice. He'd give anything to be back where he belonged. _

_He sat circling his fingers across what he presumed to be a floor. He began to mumble to himself._

"_I need Alice, I love her. What am I meant to do whilst I'm sat here alone? Is this how life is meant to be? Is this punishment for all the wrong's I've done in my life. Maybe this is hell? Maybe I'm dead... after all what does not conscious to the world mean? It means dead surely? If I was unconscious then surely they'd be able to wake me up?"_

"_No." He heard a voice he faintly recognised but couldn't put his finger on the echo's voice due to the distortion._

"_Who, what, where are you?" Danny yelled standing up and spinning round, "Show yourself!"_

"_In time." Said the voice._

"_What if I don't have time... I'm breaking apart." Danny mumbled, as he led back and closed his eyes... this was hell, surely it couldn't get more torturous?_

**X**

"Miss Collins?"

Alice turned round to the use of her name, she dropped Danny's hand gently as she stood up to greet the nurse and Doctor that had arrived. This doctor was different to Danny's doctor, she guessed he was in charge of the X-Ray's.

"We're here to talk to you about X-Raying Danny." The nurse smiled that stupid smile they always smiled. The one that was supposed to be comforting that wasn't... just patronising. Alice became irritated at the fake smile but decided to persevere, this was after all for Danny's best interests.

"Okay." Alice replied in the most polite way she could.

"We're going to use a mobile scanner... a student did his first scan and well it didn't work."

"A student?" Alice asked in disgust and anger, she was furious at the fact someone not yet fully qualified had been near Danny without permission.

"Yes... is there a problem?" The doctor asked.

"Damn right there is!" Alice replied. "I don't want Danny to be put through extra stress because some student can't do something."

"So you're not giving your permission for students to work on your partner?" The doctor asked.

"No I'm not." Alice replied angrily.

"Fair enough, we'll make a note. We'll perform the scan, if you can wait outside." The doctor asked her politely, Alice hated his manner, bed side manner didn't seem to exist these days. She decided not to argue so near enough stomped outside, throwing herself down in the chair.

"Alice?" Evan asked as he walked round the corner to find Alice crying. It seemed like she didn't even realise she was crying anymore. She was shaking violently.

"Evan." Alice croaked wiping her eyes, she stood up as Evan powerfully walked forward and engulfed her in a huge hug. Alice wrapped her arms around him. He'd grown a lot since she'd last seen him. He was almost as tall as Danny! Danny would be so happy and proud to see him. Alice gulped... yeh he would see him, of course he would.

"How come you're out here?" Evan asked as they pulled away.

"X-Raying him." Alice replied as the pair sat down. Evan was scared, no petrified, but he felt it was his job to try and be strong. Dupe had told him about Alice... he felt obliged to help his step mother through this, after all, Alice had only ever treated him with care and helped him through some difficult times. She'd been his mother figure and helped him with the typical mum/son stuff, just as Danny helped him with the father/son stuff.

"He'll be oright." Evan whispered hugging Alice once more.

"I know, he has to be." Alice replied blinking away tears.

At that moment the doctor and nurse walked out, the hugging pair pulled away and looked at the doctors expectantly... something told both Evan and Alice they'd found something.

**A/N – Have they found something?**

**Let's hope not... but I am evil ;)**

**Anyway, please review if you read, and thank you to the lovely people who do :') x**


	12. This is not Goodbye

It was like someone had pressed pause on the lives of Alice and Evan, they were frozen in the same positions, watching the doctors expectantly awaiting whatever it was they were about to spit out. The doctor looked to the nurse who held a clipboard in her hand. The scene however was broken up as Rosie and Max walked in followed by Charlotte.

"Evan!" Charlotte smiled and gave him a massive hug. Rosie titled her head at the cuteness but noticed that Alice barely looked away from the doctors, her eyes were asking a thousand questions... Rosie immediately picked up that the X-Ray must have shown something, well judging by Alice's impatient glare and the doctor's guilty face. The nurse didn't look that much better.

"What is it?" Rosie asked walking to join Alice. Evan turned to, he still had his arm around Charlotte who was nestled into his side. "What did the X-Ray show something?"

The doctor looked down scratching the back of his head.

"Today's a good time you know." Evan spat picking up on Alice's frame of mind. He knew if there was something wrong there were three options. Option One – Alice went absolutely mental and was absolutely furious. Option Two – Alice became even more upset than she already was if that was even possible. Option Three – A deadly mixture of the two that would intoxicate her whole mind and body... anger and heartbreaking news at the same time. Alice upset and angry... the result would almost certainly be a complete meltdown, she'd break. Evan caught Max's eye who had a worried expression on his face, he too understood the consequences of what this could mean. What scared the two the most? The fact that the third option seemed the most likely.

"The X-Ray revealed that Mr Trevanion has erm... well he's actually got small break to his back as well... although it's mainly a slipped disc, most probably the result of when he hit the ground with force. We are truly sorry and all amends will be made. Please accept our apologies." The doctor looked up for the first time, he almost seemed to be bracing himself for the wrath of Alice.

"A broken back?" Alice croaked... "A slipped disc..." She remained silent for a few minutes, Rosie put her arm around Alice, Alice smiled at Rosie softly and returned the favour as anger took over. "So Danny's lying in there with an injury which you failed to spot because a student messed his X-Ray up! And you want us to accept your apologies! Let me guess... he could be permanently affected by this?" Alice was drifting in and out of calmness, sometimes her voice would hit a crescendo with the ferociousness of her anger, other times she'd be quiet her voice barely audible.

"It's possible..." The doctor began. "We're going to prep him for surgery, but if he does survive all of this, he'll certainly be in a wheelchair for the first few months."

"What do you mean if he survives?" Max asked stepping forward, placing a hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Well... this surgery... he may struggle but it's essential. It does decrease his chances of survival." The doctor replied... Alice sank into the chair. The tears that been nipping her eyes angrily were now spurting out, she turned to look up at the doctor.

"So not only have you missed one of the most important things... I... we could lose him in some surgery that should have been done in the first place!" Alice began to shake all the young people that were technically her children crowded around her. Rosie turned to face them, she too had tears falling out her eyes.

"We need time to gather everyone... if we could lose him... "Her voice broke slightly.

"Everyone needs to say their piece." Max finished, "And don't give us any more crap about you can't do it... it's the least you can do!"

The doctor and nurse nodded before walking off, handing Max a room number for when they had all said what could be their goodbyes.

**X**

_Danny was lazing about... he didn't have much else to do did he?_

"_Get out of that mindset." Came a far away voice, but one he still recognised... a female's voice... one he hadn't heard in many years... not since he was twenty eight._

"_Gina?" Danny shouted looking up, he scrambled to his feet._

"_Danny..." The northern voice was still distant but it didn't make any difference, Danny could hear every syllable clearly._

"_Gina, please... come to me! Save me from this!" Danny pleaded._

"_You have a lot of answer for Danny... you have a lot to plead for." Gina answered. "I'll come in time... when you're in the right mindset and when you are ready... right now you need to keep active Danny, you stop fighting and sit down for one minute, and you won't see me in the way you should... You must keep running for the sake of Alice, your children and the rest of the family... trust me Danny..."_

"_Gina, you know I didn't mean what I said... on that day..." Danny began._

"_I know, I heard you tell Alice. Mum's proud of you by the way." Gina replied. "Now, run Danny, run around madly until you hear any different, use the intelligence you have been given, use the survival skills you've gained in the past five and half years. You know what it's like to grow up without a dad... now until later Danny, Goodbye." _

_Danny took a deep breath... "Goodbye." He mumbled before jogging gently. He had to trust Gina, he owed her that much. She wouldn't lie to him would she? He had to get his mind in the correct set. What was his mindset? Negative right now, so he must need a positive one! Right, but first things first... he had to survive whatever it was this test was. He had to run... but he needed to pace himself, he couldn't stop. If he started slow he could build it up, yeh that made sense. And if he thought of all the good things in his life, getting back to Alice, laughing with Liv, annoying Dupe... yeh that's the best idea... Danny had determination._

**X**

The whole of Leopards Den had descended upon the hospital. Fatani, Buhkle, Cashile, Rowan and Vanessa had also arrived. Everyone was here to say whatever they wanted to say to Danny. Alice refused to call it a goodbye. She said it was a wish of luck. Everyone nodded, although Dupe and Caroline shared sceptical looks. Danny was weak, how could he survive a risky operation like this. Because he's a fighter.

"Right, let's go in either couples or one at a time." Alice announced... "I know some people will need someone, and others will want privacy."

"So who's first?" Rosie asked. She wanted to go before Alice, who had announced at the start she wanted to be last.

Dupe swallowed and looked to Caroline who nodded. He stepped forward.

"We'll go first." Caroline nodded, Alice acknowledged them with a gentle tilt of the head.

"Bloody hell Trevanion, the things you do to get us here eh?" Dupe spoke softly, his eyes were clouded with tears. This was his best friend... he needed Danny.

"Good Luck Danny... we all love you." Caroline began but her voice broke as she and Dupe continued whispering all the little things they'd possibly never say.

As they emerged, Rowan and Vanessa walked in, after saying their goodbyes it came to Fatani and his family. Alice by this point had closed her eyes, she was biting her knuckles, her breathing was heavy. Everyone knew this was impossible for her.

"We want to go all together." Evan called as he ushered Liv and Charlotte in. Alice nodded.

"He treasures each and every one of you." She said, her voice was soft but croaked with emotion.

They all nodded as they walked in. All three stood looking at him... Evan tried to lock Danny's features in his mind as Liv began to mumble about him being the best dad any girl could ask for, over protectiveness included.

"I agree..." Charlotte began. "You've made mum so happy Danny... thank you more everything you've done for us. You're the best dad..." Charlotte stopped as tears dropped down her cheeks.

"Don't die Danny." Evan croaked. "Please... I love you." He mumbled as he gave Danny the biggest yet gentliest hug he could, before kissing his step fathers forehead.

The girls did the same as the three came out, all three had tears streaming down their cheeks. The adults all looked around. Rosie and Max walked in as Alice stood up and embraced the three youngest people (excluding Cashile of course) in the family. She spoke words of comfort into their ears. When Rosie and Max emerged, Alice felt a number of hands touch her shoulder. A mark of respect... and a gesture of support.

Alice walked in to the room, she looked at Danny as she heard someone close the door behind her. She stood by his bedside, before taking his hand.

"This isn't goodbye Danny... this is just good luck. But Danny, I don't blame you if you give up... because." Alice's voice was beginning to break. "I know you're a fighter... I know you'll fight every step of the way." Alice wiped her eyes. "I love you so much Danny... and... I'll be waiting for you, I will never love you any less no matter what happens, I'll never stop loving you." Alice's voice broke. "Thank you for loving me... you're everything to me." Alice stroked his face tenderly before kissing him strongly on the lips.

She rested her head at the side of his body, her face was in the bed sheets.

"I need you... please Danny, fight it... Never give up... Good Luck... and I love you." Alice caressed his cheek before kissing his hand, she placed it down gently, before kissing him once more but this time it was deeper, more passionate. Danny would survive... Alice knew it... he had to... she'd convinced herself that.

When Alice finally emerged, she gave a gentle nod to Max who hurried off to tell them they'd all spoke to Danny. Rowan engulfed his sister in a strong hug. She clung to him, her tears she'd held in were being unleashed, this comfort was too much. Alice had never had a family until now... and she realised in that moment, Danny was right. Family would get you through.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she watched a number of doctors and nurses take him away, she was stood watching him until she could no longer see him.

"I love you." She whispered to the thin air, no one had heard it, but too Alice it had been screamed from the roof tops. Everyone sat down in their chairs but Alice continued to stare down the corridor they'd just taken Danny down... she he was a necessitate to her life, just as she was to his.

**A/N – This is a bit longer than I wanted it to be... but I thought it needed to be this long! :')**

**I hope your liking this even though it's packed of angst! **

**Thank you to all you lovely people who review =]**

**xx**


	13. The Only Exception

_Danny was beginning to tire... no matter how much he paced himself there was only so long a man could run for. He needed water... yeh water! But how would he get water in a place like this?_

"_Water..." Danny mumbled, but he couldn't have been prepared for what happened next... a bottle of water appeared before him. He picked it up and frowned as he continued to jog. He drank from it, careful not to have too much and too save a small amount, he tried his best to cool himself down using a small amount... this could keep him going for a bit longer..._

**X**

Danny was all prepped for his surgery and was lying motionless on the operating table, surrounded by a number of doctors, surgeons and nurses in the regular greens, masks covering their faces, their beady eyes just peaking through.

"Right everyone, it's important that we save this man, he must survive this surgery." One doctor announced, his accent was a heavy Geordie one. "Right, let's get on with it."

With his command the whole place sprang into action, machines began to work and surgeons began to gather their tools. They all knew they had to save Danny.

**X**

_This was getting harder, how could he keep this up for much longer? He was breathing heavily, he needed a break, but he was told if he stopped running he'd suffer! He had to keep going for as long as he could... but how did he know there was even any point to this. Okay, so Gina had never hurt him in his life, in fact his older sister had always been fantastic... but what he'd said to her was unfair and something he deeply regretted. He was young, but maybe this was her way of making him pay. Danny shook his head, these thoughts weren't positive! He needed someone to give him some words of encouragement!_

'_I don't blame you if you give up, because I know you'll fight it every step of the way.' _

_He knew that voice, that beautiful, angelic, sweet, melodic Scottish accent... Alice. He couldn't see her, but hearing her voice, her words of encouragement... it made his heart skip a beat... she was with him wherever he went._

"_I'll fight it!" I vowed to her distant voice._

'_I love you so much Danny, and I'll be waiting for you.' Alice's voice came again. Danny smiled to himself, he didn't even realise he was running any more. Alice had taken his mind off it, he was doing it naturally for her. But did Danny realise that this was a huge key to the completion of the task?_

**X**

Alice had finally finished staring down the corridor aimlessly. Now she was pacing, up and down, back and forth. She wouldn't stop and her speed did not slow. It was like she was in some sort of robotic trance... like this was just happening, like she didn't know she was doing it.

Rosie and Max were watching her with concern; Charlotte and Liv were sat together as Evan spoke to Rowan and Vanessa. Fatani had his arm around Buhkle who was nestled into him and Cashile was asleep. Caroline, Dupe and Nomsa were all sat quietly, their wise old eyes watching Alice as she paced pointlessly.

"Alice..." Evan stood up and stood in front of her blocking her pacing. "Stop." He whispered holding her arms.

"But... I'm..." Alice was speechless, deep down this scared Evan, but the influence of his step father Danny was defiantly implanted on him as he pushed his own fears away to help Alice with hers. He'd broken the crazy stupor she'd been.

"You've been pacing for an hour Alice." Evan told her softly.

"It's only been an hour?" Alice croaked looking at Evan. Her eyes had a far away look in them, like she wanted to run down the corridor and help somehow. She looked broken, hurt etched her features as her heart throbbed.

Evan nodded slowly before giving leaning down and embracing Alice in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him as he held her, just as a son would comfort his mother. He stood with her for a while as the rest of the family watched. Caroline wiped away a tear as she realised just how mature and grown up Evan really was. Many grown men would not know how to deal with Alice, yet there he was taking it all in his stride, putting Alice's needs before himself. He reminded her exactly of how Danny was... is.

**X**

_Danny was beginning to struggle... this was too hard! Too hard! _

"_Please! Enough! When can I stop?" Danny breathlessly panted._

"_Not yet... keep going." Came the voice of his sister, "Trust me Danny."_

_Danny nodded to the thin air. God, he really was cracking up! He'd be thrown in a padded white cell soon, he was pretty damn sure of it. Exhaustion was running through his body like a venomous disease, stitches stung him like a thousand bees, every muscle and joint in his body throbbed with pain. His pace began to slow... he couldn't keep this up... he had to give up... he couldn't keep going._

"_I..." Danny began to pant breathlessly. "I give up."_

"_NO DANNY! NO!" screamed his sister hysterically, "Please keep running!"_

"_Just..." Danny fell to the floor, that's when he felt it a heavy load on his chest, like he was being pushed down then released then pushed down again. He felt his whole body jolt... How could this help? This was making it worse. _

'_I love you'_

_Danny looked up, Alice! Suddenly he realised, he had to run for her, he remembered her words, she believed in him, she believed he was a fighter and stood up. He would do this, and he would do this for Alice. He was going to get through this._

_As he stood up and began to run, Danny felt a new bout of energy overcome his body, like his life had just been given back to him, like he'd awakened from the dead._

**X**

"No! No! We can't lose him, begin compressions!" Ordered the lead surgeon. He was losing this man! That woman outside would go absolutely bizerck, not mention she'd... he couldn't even bear to think about it. Never had he, in thirty years of service seen anyone so passionate about one person, and never had he seen such a close family all around a man at this time. It was obvious they all depending upon him. This man was a good man and well loved. You could see it in his face; you could see it in his family's faces. He wasn't letting this man die in his surgery!

"Shock him." He ordered as his heart rate began to slow even further... this man could not die!

The put the pads to Danny's chest, his whole body jolted as they desperately tried to save him. Everyone shook their heads as they gave up... they'd lost him. There was little chance.

"Time, eleven forty... wait, what?" The surgeon ran his hand up to Danny's neck as the machine began to bleep. Everyone in the room looked amongst one another, all wore shocked expressions. Surely not... but it was true, this man had come back from the dead, and he seemed stronger.

"Let's carry on and get him stable quickly." One of the doctors mumbled as the whole room nodded, a silence was hanging over the room. This man had defied all the laws of medicine. This man was the only exception...

**A/N – **

**Danny died momentarily :o Then he came back alive! Magical ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was uber hard to write! **

**xx**


	14. Relief!

Caroline and Dupe were stood outside, they were finally alone. Dupe was quickly becoming bored and Caroline really needed the air. The stench of the hospital was one she detested, and the overhanging atmosphere of heartbreak was beginning to linger and consume everyone. Truth be told, Caroline needed a few minutes to gather her thoughts. Although she wished with all her heart that Danny survived his surgery, the oblivious Caroline wanted to be prepared for the worst. Truth be told, most the family feared the worst... Danny was weak, and even the strongest fighter can't fight forever.

"So..." Dupe mumbled as the two sat on a bench in what had been marked as a quiet garden. A place for people to collect their thoughts, to cry if they wished. It was a beautiful place, so inspirational. "What do you think?"

"I don't know Anders." Caroline sighed, "I... I don't know Alice will make it through."

"You think Trevanion's gonna die then?" Dupe asked, tensely and nervously. His voice was hoarse, he was holding on to that glimmer of hope.

"Anders, this is big surgery for a weak man. Danny's a fighter, and god we all love him but... well it'll take a miracle." Caroline looked down. "We have to think realistic Anders, if he survives that's fantastic, but Alice isn't going to survive he doesn't."

Dupe nodded slowly as he wrapped an arm around Caroline, she leant into him. This was hard for her, she was losing Danny in her mind. She just preyed that he made it through.

"She's so broken Anders, it hurts." Caroline mumbled as a few tears trickled down her cheeks. "Yet she keeps pushing it aside for the kids, she keeps strong for them, for Danny, but all the while she's at breaking point. I don't think she'd get over it if we lost him."

"I know." Dupe replied wiping his own eyes, "I know."

"Evan was fantastic though, did you see how he handled Alice? The way in which he settled her and talked to her, the way he hugged her?" Caroline added, she was now just spilling her thoughts out as they came. "Just like Danny."

"Yepp... You know what, we need to think positive, Danny wouldn't like this. Come on, Let's go back in." Dupe took Caroline's hand and stood up, she nodded and stood up with him as he kissed her lightly. She smiled before following his lead... but she still held her original doubts.

**X**

Danny had survived his surgery and was possibly by some miracle stronger than he'd been before. As the doctors and nurses continued their own work on stitching him up, the surgeon and Danny's own doctor in charge of him decided to walk out and speak to the family. Both were still in shock from what had happened... it truly was unreal.

Evan had finally managed to sit Alice down and had his arm wrapped around her comforting her in the way a son should, Charlotte was sat on the opposite side of her, her arms were also wrapped around her mum, and Liv sat with Rowan across from Alice, sending encouraging looks and smiles whenever she looked up. The squeak of the shoes came down the corridor and all the family immediately stood up. Evan walked forward with Alice as Rosie followed close behind.

Alice studied the doctor's faces intently. The faces they wore and the silence they had automatically worried her. Surely they'd smile if he was okay? Surely they'd be happy, walk quicker? Alice began to peel the negatives away, revealing a life of heart break.

"Is he okay?" Evan asked as the two medical professionals stood in front of them, they were silent and watched the family.

"Well..." The surgeon stopped wiping his brow.

"No, no, no! He can't be..." Alice stopped. "He's not is he?"

"Please can we sit down?" Asked the doctor, everyone nodded expecting the worse. Alice watched him, her eyes barely blinking.

"We lost Danny during surgery." The doctor began, Alice let out a small whimper as Evan squeezed her tightly, "But he seems to be the only excpetion, he defied the laws of medicine, Miss Collins, Danny did not die in surgery, he survived it. It's like he came back from the dead... like he found some form of inspiration, a bit more fight. If anything, he's a stronger man than what he was."

Alice breathed a huge sigh of relief before bursting into tears. But these were not tears of distress they were happy tears. Danny had survived! Alice grinned widely as she embraced Rosie, Evan, Liv and Charlotte in one humongous hug. They all laughed as everyone grinned. This was the best news they had heard.

"When can we see him?" Alice asked.

"Soon, he's on his way back but well except for the children who can accompany you Alice, two at a time please yeh?" The doctor smiled, he shook Alice's hand. "You've got an amazing man Alice."

"I know, I pinch myself everyday." She replied returning his hand shake enthusiastically. "Thank you so much."

"No problem, let's just hope he wakes up from this coma soon." The doctor smiled before shaking Evan and Max's hands as well as Dupe's.

The surgeon and doctor walked away, Alice was sat smiling to herself. He'd made it, he really had. Now he just had to get better, surely if he could survive this he could wake up! Right now, all Alice wanted was to see him.

"Listen, Alice... it's getting late and well we understand you probably want time with Danny and the kids, me and Anders are going to go home with Fatani, Buhkle and Cashile. Rowan and Vanessa have offered to wait for Charlie and Liv." Caroline smiled patting her shoulder. "We'll come over tomorrow and speak to him."

"Yeh no problem. Thanks Caroline." Alice smiled giving her a hug.

"No problem, now you get him told that he best be waking up!" Caroline laughed as the departing family made their way out.

Alice watched them all leave, Rowan and Vanessa walked up to her, everyone was anxiously awaiting Danny's arrival, and they wanted to speak to her whilst she was half sensible.

"Alice, we really hope he gets better soon." Vanessa smiled. "We're glad he's got through the surgery."

"So am I..." Alice smiled. "Thanks for being here. He'd really appreciate it."

"You're family Alice... and so is Danny." Rowan said warmly giving Alice a hug, he and Vanessa sat down as the double doors opened and the nurses wheeled Danny in. Alice remained standing watching him, love was evident in her soft eyes as all the children stood up.

"Alice you go in first." Rosie grinned. "I mean, we can all go in after can't we? Just have five minutes alone with him." Rosie persisted as Alice looked to Charlotte. "I'll send everyone in when you've had five minutes!"

"No arguing Alice." Liv piped up, grinning.

"You know how stubborn we can all be!" Evan added.

"And how cheeky!" Charlotte laughed.

"Okay okay!" Alice agreed as the nurses came out announcing that they could see Danny.

**X**

"_Danny you can stop" _

_Danny stopped automatically and flopped to the floor, he was absolutely knackered!_

"_Have some water and food" Came his sister's voice as it all appeared in front of him._

"_Thanks Gina." Danny replied grinning. "So when do you make your appearance."_

"_Ah, in my own time, you know me, I never was on time for anything." Gina's laugh echoed far away._

"_Yeh, I remember you being late to Auntie Rita's wedding! You burst through the doors just as they said is there any reason she couldn't get married! Thought it was gonna be a dramatic wedding, then you killed it with comedy... Sorry I'm late, terrible car trouble!" Danny laughed._

"_Hey, you were meant to fix that car!" His sister argued._

"_I did, you if I remember correctly forgot to put the screenwash cap on after filling it with Anti Freeze!" Danny laughed._

"_Oh shut up and eat. You'll see me soon enough, you're almost ready. You survived this test. Alice is proud of you." He smiled as the voice drifted off. That's all he needed, for Alice to be proud of him..._

**A/N – What do you all think then?**

**Btw, the garden thing with Dupe and Caroline is not a made up thing. If you ever get the misfortune of going to Ninewells in Dundee, there is actually like a place where you can sit, cant remember its name though! I remember sitting there for five minutes alone when I had to ring my dad to tell him some rather bad news! **

**Anyway, enough of my life story! Hope you enjoyed, this chapter isn't as good as I wanted it to be, but its getting a bit late hehe!**

**xx**


	15. 1 month on

Alice smiled as she saw Danny, it was such a relief to see him, such a relief to hear that machine still making its annoying bleeping sound. Although she maybe shouldn't be happy seeing him like this, in the dark pits of her mind Alice couldn't help but think that he was better like this than dead. After all, right now he had the chance of surviving, right now his chances of waking up were greatly increased. Right now, Alice had hope... and she was clutching it with both hands.

"So..." Alice grinned walking up to Danny, she tenderly stroked his face. Affection was clear in the gesture as she moved her face closer to his. "You're giving us all a scare are you Mr Trevanion?" Alice asked him, before pressing her lips to his. As she pulled away and sat down she grabbed his hand and held it, massaging her thumbs along the bones.

"Thank you for pulling through it Danny, but please... don't leave me, don't scare us all like that again! God, I don't even know what I'd have done if I'd lost you... when they told me they'd lost you. I can't even explain it Danny." Alice didn't realise a single tear had rolled down her cheek. "Please Danny; never do that to me again! I love you so much... and I need you Danny... I need you."

Alice allowed her voice to trail off, she sat happily holding his hands. The doctors were right, he did look a bit better, he looked stronger. Alice's thoughts were broke by the sound of the door opening, she saw Olivia, Evan and Charlotte all walk in nervously. She stood up, allowing them to move towards Danny. Evan felt awkward, he didn't know what to say.

"Just say what you feel." Alice whispered in his ear as she moved next to him. He grinned at her in appreciation. As they all began to talk happily to Danny.

_(About a month later. Alice has only returned to Leopards Den once.)_

Everyone's visits to see Danny had become much less frequent. After his miraculous recovery in the surgery, Danny had made no progress, he'd stayed at the same level. Evan had stayed in Africa, he had no real plans to return, he felt like he was needed here and what's more he loved it. Olivia was back talking to Thaboo, and although she loved Danny, she found it pointless in going to see him lying there every day.

Rosie and Max commuted between Leopards Den and Cape Town. They came at the weekends and went back during the week. Rosie and Max spent as much time as they could with Danny. Rosie had the growing fear that he would not wake up, and felt inclined to spend time with Alice too. After all, Alice was special to her, and although if Danny did die she could up and leave, Rosie just could not see Alice doing that. Her dad meant far too much to her, and Alice was her mother figure, the one person in Rosie's life who she knew she could always go to. Alice doted on all of the children she and Danny had accumulated, and she promised to always be there for them.

Rowan and Vanessa visited Danny once a week. Neither felt it was really their place to visit him any more often, and Rowan's concern was more for his sister Alice. He was worried about her, and also about the amount of weight she was losing. She certainly wasn't eating like she usually did, and her skin had become pale. He desperately tried to buy her food, but she would refuse on the ground she wasn't hungry, or the lie that she had in fact already eaten.

Fatani and Buhkle felt the same way, and with Cashile to consider they visited as and when they could. Buhkle insisted that Cashile did not spend too much time in the hospital, and although Danny was a close family friend, neither felt they should intrude on the privacy of the family.

Caroline, Nomsa and Dupe all visited ever other day. At least one of them would see him and Alice on the correct day, and usually Evan, Olivia and Charlotte would accompany them. For them, life had to carry on, and they had to take care of the business. The animal hospital had a locum vet in temporarily and he needed keeping on top of. Alice refused to even go near the hospital now unless there was a real emergency. She barely acknowledged the vet when she made her one visit. In fact, she'd spent all her time with Charlotte.

Charlotte. Charlotte was the only one in the family who was truly suffering. She'd always doted on Alice, and Alice had always doted on her. They had the most incredible bond, and both Charlotte and Alice missed each other. Charlotte missed her mum immensely. She hated not seeing her for a day and then having a few hours with her. But she understood, she understood why her mum stayed in hospital, plus she hated to think of Danny on his own in that place.

Alice missed Charlotte incredibly. True she missed everyone but Charlotte meant absolutely everything to her, she was her baby girl after all no matter how old she was. Alice hated the days when she knew she wouldn't see her. Her heart was literally torn in two... but deep down she knew what Charlotte would say, and she knew that Danny needed her. Charlotte had told her on one of her recent visits where Alice had been apologizing, and had been quite emotional, that she had to stay with Danny and she understood. Charlotte had come just with Dupe that day, and he'd opted to stay for an extra couple of hours to give Alice and Charlotte the time they needed together. He found it heart warming how the two depended on her, and in his old age and soft heartedness, he adored and admired the bond they shared.

Alice herself was becoming more and more lost. She was tired all of the time, the constant stomach pains killed her when they arrived, and Alice was refusing to eat anything large. She couldn't stand to eat anything much, and the whole experience had made her lose her appetite. She just wanted Danny to wake up and quickly too!

**X**

_Danny was lost, he missed Alice so much! He just wanted her... he wanted to hear her voice, feel her touch, see that natural beauty she had. Play the games they always played. Sing the songs they always sang, do the job they both were so passionate about. Danny sighed, he would see her and he would see her soon!_

"_Ahh look who's getting in the right mindset!" _

_Danny continued to look straight ahead as he heard his deceased sister's voice. He didn't bother to look round, she often seemed to annoy him and tease him with her one liners here and there. _

_But today was different. Today he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun round to see his sister's amused face. Her green eyes were lit up with humour and her long brown hair was flowing easily down her back, as Danny stood up and embraced her in a hug, he heard that gentle laugh she'd always had._

"_Gina." Danny said softly, holding both her hands._

"_Daniel." She replied grinning, he rolled his eyes sarcastically. _

"_You know I'm really..." Danny began but he was cut off._

"_Danny please... stop. You couldn't have known those would be the last words you said to me. I never doubted your love for a minute, we just had a typical sibling scrap. It just so happens that it was my last one... I was going out anyway Danny, I didn't go out because of our argument... I'd have still been killed in that hit and run. It was my time." She explained._

_Danny nodded solemnly. Gina smiled._

"_Right Danny, I have to show you the present. Now to show you this we need to go back a bit too, right to the start, right to when you first got into this mess." Gina explained. "Danny, this isn't going to be pleasant, but you have to see it."_

"_I don't think it could be worse than the past." Danny mumbled as he took her hand... little did he know that the past would be a dream compared to what the present held._

**A/N – Whayyyy! There you have it!**

**:') Please review, and thanks to those of you who do, it really helps :') xx**


	16. Present Part 1

_**Present Part 1 – The past that needed to be dealt with.**_

_Danny was taken right back to that very morning of the horrific accident that had got him where he was... not that he truly knew what had got him in this position, he just remembered certain bits._

"_Oh brother, quite literally!" Gina teased standing beside Danny as the pair watched him in his room with Alice. The pair were canoodling in Gina's words, and were teasing one another, Danny had a glint of love in his eye and Alice's flashed with affection._

"_You could have put a shirt on!" Gina laughed as she watched the scene, Danny was smiling obliviously to himself, a love sick fool in his element!_

"_I was getting changed! Alice wasn't feeling well so I offered to go instead. She said it was probably lack of sleep or something... so I was making her promise to do things for me so I would go to Jo'burg, oh amongst other promises which..."_

"_I don't want to know about." Gina intercepted. "Come on, stop perving on the poor girl!"_

"_You never lost your sense of humour then?" Danny replied sarcastically but with a light heart at the same time._

"_Never." Gina grinned, her face turned deadly serious, "Come on."_

_Danny suddenly found himself driving along the road. It suddenly all hit him, like a fighter jet ploughing through his chest, the accident._

"_You played it wise Danny... but it's not got you anywhere... you should have just ploughed through him." Gina exclaimed._

"_Well I didn't know did I?" Danny snarled grumpily. He cringed as he saw the knife plough through his chest and grimaced as the bullets hit his body. What happened next however made Danny feel nothing short of sick. It was the purity of all evils. He was unconscious dying, but the men continued to beat him, beat him to an absolute pulp, beat him like he was a drum but wasn't making enough sound, before driving away quickly._

"_Oh my god, what must Alice be going through! I was already late!" Danny replied in a shrill voice, panic installed and concern evident in his voice. _

"_Let's find out." Gina said in a matter of fact tone, taking his hand and showing him the scene that had played not long ago._

_Danny watched as Alice paced continuously, how her eyes wandered to the road into Leopards Den. Danny felt guilty watching her, despite the fact none of this was his fault. Pain was filling her eyes and smouldering over her features, she was clearly fretting as she robotically shovelled food into her mouth._

"_God, I feel so guilty, look at Alice. She looks so scared and... and vulnerable. She's staring at her food yet I bet she couldn't even tell you what she was eating. I just want to reach out, hug her, hold her."_

_Gina remained silent, she had one eye on her brother. He towered over her but she knew he was a great big gentle giant at heart, a big softie! He obviously adored this woman whoever she was, and that was something Gina had to be sure of before she continued. She was helping her brother and in effect, she was helping Alice, the woman who loves Danny the way he deserves to be loved and the rest of their family... however complicated it may be._

_Alice stood up, announcing something had to be wrong. Danny watched her before following her himself. He saw her pick up the radio, and her mobile before throwing them angrily across the room. He smiled, so typically Alice! No wonder his radios always seemed a bit bashed about, when she didn't get what she wanted she threw the toys out the pram, rather literally! But at the same time, all this was hurting Danny. Seeing Alice upset, and all because of him, it was killing him, tearing him apart. He felt powerless, all he wanted to do was help her, but there was nothing he could do._

"_You're step daughter seems nice." Gina commented. "Bit of a brat when she wants to be but nice, extremely well dressed! Fashion star!"_

"_You and your fashion! Yeh she's great." Danny smiled, he was more interested in the scene unfolding before him. He watched, his heart tearing in a million directions. One part of him was so happy, saw this was so heart warming, the Liv-Alice bond. Something Danny really adored. Another part of him was in agony. Seeing Alice so lost, so worried. He frowned. What was he meant to feel._

"_Right we're moving to about ten minutes later." Gina announced. "Why is dad so useless, he was meant to show you this bit!" _

"_Because he's never been any use to anyone?" Danny questioned with sarcasm, Gina rolled her eyes before continuing on her mission._

_The next scene she took him too was one of Alice staggering almost down the hall way. She looked on the brink of tears. Gina noticed her brother was suddenly on alert despite the fact there was nothing he could do._

"_She's got the news Danny... she's learnt that you're at hospital in a coma." Gina explained. She noticed Danny grimace, before guilt seethed into him, consuming him._

"_Pull yourself together Collins. You have to be strong for Danny."_

_One tear escaped from Danny's eyes. He suddenly had an overwhelming amount of emotion. He couldn't bare to see Alice in this way. It was torment, pure torment! The way she spat at herself, the way she felt about herself. The emptiness he could see. The feeling was made worse when he saw her cry in front of everyone._

"_That's not Alice... she never cries in front of anyone... she only ever lets me see her in that state." Danny mumbled, his voice was hoarse. _

"_But she's petrified Danny. The love of her life is in a coma. She's imaging in her mind every possibility. She's thought of the unthinkable Danny. Alice is scared... not that you need telling you know but... imagine how it must be... thinking that there's a possibility you might never hear that one person tell you that they love you. Think about never feeling her lips on yours. How hard must that be?"_

"_I can't imagine it Gina. I refuse to."_

"_So does Alice... but it's possible Danny." Gina explained watching as the whole family became increasingly worried. Danny continued to glare painfully at the scene in front of him._

"_To hell it's possible! I refuse to let that happen." Danny bellowed, anger taking over his usual dignity and courtesy. _

"_We'll see." Gina replied, however, in her mind she was pleased, that was the exact response she needed, the response she wanted. Danny didn't realise just how much this was all helping him._

"_To the hospital!" Gina ordered grabbing his hand. "By the way Danny, this is a month's worth of stuff plus my actual stuff!"_

_Danny said nothing but nodded. Gina sighed to herself. Danny was defiantly in it deep! Usually he'd be making some sort of inappropriate comment but today he did nothing but nod. She pulled him to wear Alice was._

"_The doctor's just announced you might not wake up." Gina told Danny. She waited, observing Danny carefully._

"_What?" Danny squeaked. "But I..." Danny couldn't continue. He had the same reaction as Alice, he covered his face and cried. Shoulders heaving. The thought of not seeing Alice again, never holding her, never kissing her, never telling her he loved her and never hearing her say I love you back. It killed him, physically, emotionally and mentally. He needed Alice._

_Danny watched as Alice saw him for the first time. He wanted to make his lifeless self kiss her back as her warm, moist lips hit his own. _

"_I want her!" Danny screamed. He was weak, like a little boy crying for his mother when things went wrong. Except Danny was a grown man, weaker than a child, and desperate for Alice. Desperate to tell her everything was okay._

_Danny listened and hung on to every word she said to him. Now and again he would mutter nothings or reply to her, even though he knew deep in the pits of his stomach that Alice could not hear these things! He vowed, the minute he woke up he was going to kiss her, hug her, and make sure she knew just how much he loved her. He'd never take her for granted, ever! He would make sure she knew every day just how much she meant to him. Alice was his rock, without her life seemed pointless._

"_It's not her fault, why is she blaming herself?" Danny cried. "It's not your fault Alice, listen to Dupe, for once he's right."_

"_How do you think Dupe feels?" Gina asked._

"_I don't know. He's my best friend, like a dad to me and Alice though... he must be pretty bad." Danny admitted._

"_It hurts everyone Danny." Gina announced as Olivia burst into the room._

"_Oh god, I've hurt so many people, but look at Alice. Look how amazing she is!" Danny stated proudly. "She's fantastic."_

_Danny watched her comfort Olivia, he had so much respect and admiration for her in that moment. She pushed away her own problems to help their children, even if they weren't biologically their own. Although it killed him to see the two of them in so much pain, it also made him feel extremely proud. Danny hated this anguish... it was so painful, it tore every part of him open, every emotion flowed out him like a coursing river._

_He continued to watch as Charlotte ran into Alice's arms. Another thing he admired, apart from Olivia's understanding and maturity in that moment, was the bond Alice shared with Charlotte. The two adored each other, they were so incredibly close and Charlotte was an amazing kid! Danny cherished her, he cherished all his family and smiled as Alice voiced his thoughts._

"_She's just amazing." Danny was talking softly now, a tone he adopted whenever he spoke of Alice. "I mean, this it's hard for me to watch, seeing them all so upset and it's all my fault... but look... she's pushing aside all her troubles and trying to console the kids, yet she's breaking herself all the time. It's so hypocritical and contradictory but so beautiful at the same time."_

"_But it's killing you to see Alice like this." Gina added._

"_Exactly, it's killing me to see all my family like this Gina, I love them all. But seeing Alice like this, that just breaks me up, tears me apart, savages me. I can't explain how awful all this makes me feel. I didn't think it could get worse but seeing Alice suffer is so much worse than my past."_

_Gina nodded before rushing him on to the whole scenario with his back._

"_Remember that run I made you do?" Gina asked as they watched Evan talking to Alice._

"_Yeh." Danny replied shortly._

"_You saved your own life." Gina explained. "God, that boys like you!" _

"_What... do you mean?" Danny began but changed the subject, as tears nipped his eyes. "Evan! He looks so grown up and... wow, he's acting it too, look how he's handling Alice."_

"_He's a good lad, but Danny do you remember the voices you heard. Alice's?"_

"_Yeh of course I do!" Danny smiled thinking of her._

"_She actually said those words." Gina showed him quickly Alice wishing him luck. Danny once again began to cry silently. Gina however rolled her eyes, what a wimp her brother was... or was he just in love? She was sure he'd been a tough kid when she'd left him!_

"_Anyway, back to the previous scene!" Gina replied before her brother really did break down on her._

_Danny watched the doctors arrive. Alice was immediately worried and on edge. She almost knocked everyone out as she jumped out the chair. Danny tried to walk over to her but realising her couldn't growled angrily. He wanted to comfort her, it was his job!_

_The doctor made out that they'd lost Danny during surgery. Danny raged with anger! That was torturing Alice! He saw her whimper and begin to cry. Danny felt so saddened by all this. It was slaughtering him. But seeing Alice's face was enough to fill him with joy when they announced he'd lived._

"_When you sat down, that was you dying Danny... but then you stood up just before it was too late."_

"_Alice to thank for that!" Danny grinned as he watched her talking to him alone. As the Alice in front of him stroked his unconscious self tenderly, Danny felt his own hand touching his cheek._

_It had killed Danny to see Alice being tortured. Seeing Alice tortured, tortured Danny... but this was only the start of the present._

**A/N – Over 2000 words :-O I am tired now :L**

**xx**


	17. Present Part 2

_**Present Part 2 – Right here, right now**_

"_Okay Daniel, let's see how things are now. One month on." Gina stated, she took them to the family home of Leopards Den._

"_Life goes on without me eh?" Danny asked softly but with a hint of hurt in his voice._

"_Not really Danny, but everyone wants to keep this place going for you." Gina explained. "Evan's stayed look and Rosie and Max are commuting. You're visited at least every other day by the kids and even Rowan and Vanessa and Fatani etc. Visit you once a week." _

"_Really?" Danny asked shocked._

"_Yes, you're a well loved man Danny." Gina told him, "But they aren't all happy Danny."_

_Gina showed him a scene with Evan and Olivia. It was late at night, very late. Both should have been sound asleep in bed. Danny tutted slightly in a joking manner but he soon lost the smile and good humour as he saw the pair of them looking over photos both recent and old. They were both crying quietly and both hugged one another. Danny looked down, he felt terrible. He wondered if anyone had realised they were struggling._

"_Charlotte, your youngest. Well I say yours, I mean... well she is your daughter really... anyway... she's missing her mum and you." Gina smiled. "She sure does love you."_

"_What, where's Alice?" Danny asked instantly alarmed._

"_At the hospital with you duh!" Gina hit his head playfully. Then she saw Danny's sombre expression. "What?"_

"_She's stayed at the hospital with me?" Danny asked quietly, tears threatening to seep from his eyes, his voice was hoarse as his throat was choked with emotion. "But why? I mean, surely the animal hospital..."_

"_Is that all you think about?" Gina sighed exhasperated. "Alice refuses to go anywhere near it except in emergencies and major operations, she's only visisted Leopards Den twice since the accident."_

"_What do you mean is that all I think about?" Danny asked moodily._

"_Come off it brother! I'm showing you your fiancée and your rattling on about damn animals!" Gina scowled._

"_Animals mean a lot to Alice!" Danny protested._

"_Not as much as you mean to her!" Gina replied shouting._

"_She means the world to me." Danny whispered. "I'd pack the animals in any day for her."_

"_And she'd do the same for you." Gina smiled. "Danny don't underestimate just how you mean to Alice."_

"_I won't never again!" Danny promised. _

_He watched Alice... he suddenly frowned. God, she looked ill! _

_Her usual glowing skin was pale and dull... her blue eyes that usually shone were dull and smouldered. She'd lost a lot of weight and looked tired. Not only that but she looked stressed and on edge. She also seemed to be clutching her stomach now and then._

"_God, she looks so ill." Danny mumbled._

"_She's not eating Danny." Gina admitted. "But she needs to start and soon!"_

"_Why, tell me nothing will happen to Alice!" Danny yelled, panic filled his body. Not his Alice, she couldn't get hurt!_

"_That's up to Alice... thing is you stand to lose more than just Alice." Gina mumbled._

"_What do you mean?" Danny asked confused. _

"_Do you remember that night about what... a month ago say? Just before your accident? You and Alice had been out to a hotel for a meal and whilst you were there..."_

"_We made use of one of the rooms, yeh you're point?" Danny pestered. _

_Gina rolled her eyes, god did he need this spelling out to him? _

"_Who gave you an A-Level in biology?" Gina mocked. "You and Alice love each other yes?"_

"_Yehhh." Danny replied in a sarcastic voice._

"_And..." Gina talked to him like he was a small child. "What did you do in that room...?"_

"_Well we urm..." Danny scratched his head, he felt a bit weird telling his dead sister all this._

"_Right you had sex." Gina expanded for him, "And... what didn't you use?"_

"_Eh?" Danny asked. Gina took a deep breath, biting her tongue, her brother tested the patience of a saint! She felt like banging her head against a wall and quick too!_

"_You forgot to use a condom Danny and Alice had not taken her pill... yes?" Gina was quickly running out of patience._

"_Yeh." Danny replied, he still wore a look of perplexity. _

"_Now then Danny... if a lady and a man have unprotected sex what can be the outcome?" Gina asked him._

"_Pregnan..." Danny paused, his face turned from a look of bewilderment into a beaming grin. "Alice, she's pregnant? I'm gonna be a dad?" he exclaimed a few tears escaping his eyes._

_Gina clapped her hands together. "Finally!" She grinned, "But Alice doesn't know."_

"_But surely she's had signs?" Danny asked._

"_Yeh but she isn't thinking about that right now. She's more interested in you!" Gina exclaimed. "Danny... Alice needs to start eating and looking after herself."_

"_I know, but how can I get her to do that?" Danny asked sadly, he looked at Alice. He just wanted to tell her, hug her, spin her round. Alice was a fantastic mother, she'd be so amazing!_

"_That'll come in time." Gina said quickly refusing to go any further into it._

_Danny continued to watch Alice... she was holding onto his hand, talking to him. Kissing him now and then. His heart felt heavy though despite the smile that was on his face. She looked hurt, upset, heartbroken and lost. He shook his head._

"_We discussed kids not long ago." Danny began to speak as Gina listened. "Alice had said she'd always wanted more kids but she guessed time was running out." Danny smiled to himself. "I remember saying I'd always wanted more too but didn't know if I was too old. We'd discussed if we were too old but decided realistically we weren't." Danny sighed. "Thing was, Alice admitted she wasn't the world's most fertile woman... in fact Charlie was a shock for her after she'd been told she would probably never have kids naturally. Long story though, I won't go there. Anyway, we'd decided it would be fun trying." Danny chuckled to himself. "Although we weren't planning on the hotel scenario, we hadn't even... I'm gonna shut up now."_

_Gina was touched by her brother's feelings. She knew he'd wanted kids, she also knew that Sarah had got his hopes up once and sent them crashing back down, then told him she didn't want any more kids. She'd never really thought Sarah suited Danny. True she was nice and she was blonde... but she wasn't the woman for her brother. Danny needed someone with independence and fire, someone who wasn't afraid to tell him when he was wrong! Alice was that person._

"_God Danny... I never knew. You love her so much don't you?" Gina watched as Danny nodded tears were still falling down his cheeks slowly and heavily. "You're gonna be a dad Danny, but only if Alice starts eating and relaxes plus you need to wake up."_

_Danny cringed._

"_I'll do whatever it takes." He vowed._

_Gina nodded. She felt sorry for her brother. He shouldn't be here, he was a good man, adored this woman and she adored him too. He had a happy family, was sensible, mature. He followed the law, saved animals, helped people and was generally kind natured. She hated seeing Alice tortured too, all his family tortured. It ended up hurting Danny... it was the height of all torture for him._

"_Right Danny... you've seen it all." Gina sighed, come on._

"_No please! Just let me look at her for five more minutes." Danny cried._

"_I can't Danny." Gina moaned grabbing his hand, he tried to pull it away but she kept her tight grip._

_Danny found himself back in that awful place. He fell to the floor and broke down._

"_Why couldn't you just give me five minutes more? Why?" Danny screamed, he punched the ground angrily. "I need her! I love her and my child... why can't you let me help her?"_

"_Because I can't Danny! I'm dead not superwoman!" Gina shouted. "Pull yourself together. The best way you can help Alice until later is if you stay strong for her and wait for the next visit."_

"_What, how long will that be then?"_

"_When you're ready." Gina replied._

"_Damn you ghosts, how can I be ready to see my fiancée and love of my life suffer, it kills me inside, kills me! Don't you realise how much I need her? I can't survive without her, I'm failing! I have so much to live for... Alice, our unborn child, my family!" Danny cried, Gina smiled triumphantly. He'd just said the exact word she needed him to say._

"_Goodbye Danny. I don't blame you." Gina said before fading away leaving Danny feeling very much alone, torn and pained._

**a/n – so Danny's seen the present and learnt a secret...**

**I feel so mean for this chapter, how much am I tormenting him :'(**

**Please review and thank you to those of you who do :') x**


	18. Love Poem

Alice had had enough of this. Why did she feel this way? Ok, so she wasn't eating as much as she was, but she was still eating... a bit. She frowned and crossed her arms, maybe it's just she's sick with worry. Yeh, sick with worry.

"I'm rather cross with you Daniel!" Alice sighed holding his hand, her voice had a slight teasing tone to it as she looked down at the hand that she held in her own. "Okay, so I'm not... I just miss you."

Alice looked at him, she felt her eyes begin to water. Why couldn't he wake up, it had been a month, a month! She sniffed as she wiped her eyes.

"It's hard... seeing you here like this. I know how much you must hate it. Being in bed all day, god, it's impossible to get you to have a lie in! You'd be moaning and groaning," Alice chuckled to herself. "and you'd most definitely get your own way... stubborn old fool."

"I know you probably can't hear a word I'm saying... but I know you like this poem. I also know that you're going to think I'm impossibly sad for knowing this word for word, but I'll never forget Valentine's Day when you read this to me at our copy. It was the most beautiful thing, had me in tears you old romantic! I can relive it in my mind like it was just yesterday... word for word. If only I could relive that kiss! Now that would make it heaven." Alice laughed through her falling tears. She took a deep breath before continuing to read the poem that Danny had recited to her.

**X**

_Danny was sat contemplating the events of his life. Thinking about Alice in particular, what she'd done for him. He thought of how he wanted to help her, how he wanted to hold her, spin her round... oh and force feed her!_

_His mind was spinning with thoughts... he began to wonder what would happen if he died. Would Alice move on? Would she meet someone else? Would she love them maybe more than she'd ever loved him? What would his child be like? Would Alice go through with the pregnancy if she found out? After all the child would be a constant reminder of him. Danny shook his head. Alice wouldn't do that, he knew it. She was an amazing mother... she was amazing full stop. _

_Danny closed his eyes as two lone tears trickled down his face, suddenly he heard a voice but not just any voice... Alice's..._

"_What I love about you __by __Crystal Jansen__."_

_Danny realised Alice's voice was hoarse and scratchy like she'd been crying._

___**"I love the way you look at me,  
Your eyes so bright and blue.  
I love the way you kiss me,  
Your lips so soft and smooth.**_

I love the way you make me so happy,  
And the ways you show you care.  
I love the way you say, "I Love You,"  
And the way you're always there.

I love the way you touch me,  
Always sending chills down my spine.  
I love that you are with me,  
And glad that you are mine."

_Danny grinned to himself through his tears, he remembered reading this to her on the last Valentine Day. She'd adored it, he remembered her crying and then calling herself a soft wimp. She'd then proceeded to launch herself at him. Danny beamed as he remembered that kiss, that sweet, long, tender, passionate kiss. It felt as though they were the only two people in the world, like no one could ever come between them. It was like a fire, burning fast and strong, slowly the flames rose causing the heat to rise. The way Alice teased him and held him to her with her touch, the way he had smiled on her lips at the delight of having her with him. It had been pure perfection._

_Danny suddenly felt a change of mood. It was like someone had thrown a ton of bricks over him. He became emotional. He thought the almost unthinkable. He imagined never feeling Alice's lips on his own again. He suddenly realised that he might never here her say she loved him again, or feels her arms wrap around him. He couldn't bare this... this was killing him, this was going to break him, tear him apart! He had to wait up! He had to hear those words, he had to feel that touch, he had to have Alice._

"_Danny..."_

_Danny looked up... no way!_

**X**

Alice swallowed and tried to rub her eyes, although they were already overflowing with emotion.

"Right you silly, stubborn old man! Wake up!" Alice pleaded with him. "Take as long as you will... although not forever Danny! Just..." Alice's voice broke up. "Just wake up."

She rested her head by his side. She couldn't handle this! The thought of him never ever waking up, the thought of never feeling his huge arms wrap around her for a hug, the thought of never feeling his lips on hers, the thought of never hearing him say those three words that meant so much. The thought of never seeing those green eyes and charming smile that had caught her heart in the first place. No! She wouldn't imagine this... she couldn't.

Alice managed to compose herself after some time. A nurse came bursting in, all smiley, jolly, cheery. Pfft, it wasn't her fiancée lying here. Alice scowled... until she smelt the most disgusting vile smell... mash. Yuck! Alice felt like she was going to be sick.

"Do you want some food?" The nurse asked kindly.

"If you don't mind I'll pass, the smell's really repulsing me for some reason." Alice admitted, she clutched her stomach.

The nurse put the food outside before coming back into the room.

"Your stomach..." The nurse gestured.

"Yeh it's sore." Alice shrugged her shoulders. "So what?"

"And you've been ill?" The nurse persisted.

"I'm not exactly eating right am I?" Alice replied sheepishly looking down.

"Yeh but the smell of mash repulsed you, but I've noticed you've been drinking a lot of red bull."

"Gotta find energy some way and it tastes amazing all of a sudden."

The nurse sighed.

"Miss Collins, I know this might sound a bit personal but erm..." The nurse scratched her head.

"What?" Alice asked, looking at the nurse in confusion.

"Have you had unprotected..." The nurse never finished.

"Are you suggesting I am pregnant?" Alice exclaimed in shock, her voice was shaking.

The nurse nodded slowly. Alice looked straight at the nurse. She was absolutely flabbergasted. Her, pregnant? God... she and Danny had been discussing this not so long ago... but with her fertility rates. Alice shook her head... this should be a happy moment, Danny and her should be sharing it.

"Do you want me to run a test?" The nurse asked softly.

"Yeh... can I just have a minute." Alice whispered softly, her voice was still quaking.

The minute the nurse left Alice burst out into tears. She thumped Danny's bed angrily. She didn't have a clue what to do... that's if she was pregnant. How the hell would she manage without Danny there? He'd wake up... what if he didn't. What if this kid never met their father? With her habits and stress this kid would be lucky to be born. Alice wailed into the mattress, she felt like she'd blown probably her last chance. Danny would be so happy right now though, just the thought of her being pregnant. Alice felt she should be happy, but how could she be... it wasn't top of her priorities right now!

Alice kissed Danny softly on the lips before walking outside, the nurse smiled as Alice followed her. If this result was positive, what the hell was she gonna do?

**A/N – Ohhh – what will Alice do? And who is speaking to Danny?**

**x**


	19. Joseph

Alice took a deep breath as the nurse walked away to test whatever it was she was testing. Alice couldn't care less right now. Alice sighed inwardly to herself... she didn't care. God, what a fantastic mother! She didn't care about the fact she could have an unborn child... then again the father was pretty important. Danny meant so much to her.

"Alice if you like you can go back to Danny." The nurse smiled, touching Alice's arm. She realised she was obviously upset, in doubt, in turmoil more like! The nurse struggled to imagine her position. "I can write these results down you know if you want to know on your own?"

"Please." Alice said thankfully, her voice was not very loud, in fact it was barely audible.

Alice walked back into Danny's room. She took his hand as she always did when she arrived. She sat playing with it. Danny always used to watch her so fondly when she did this. It felt weird, not having spoke to him. Not being at Leopards Den, not operating on animals.

"Right Collins think..." Alice muttered to herself. "You could be pregnant by some miracle so you need to get your head in the game!" Alice suddenly smiled to herself... that reminded her of a high school musical song. She almost snorted in disgust, bring back classic Disney!

Alice sat back and thought of some of the times she'd spent with Danny. Today her mind was consumed with thoughts of how much 2010 had changed her life. She remembered brining the new year in with Danny and their family. Evan was still with them then.

She remembered the countdown, they were all laughing and joking, shouting the numbers so loudly! She smiled as she remembered the cheers as the new year turned in and Danny's fireworks which he had literally just escaped from were going off in every direction. She remembered the kiss she and Danny had shared in a darker corner near the back. She almost laughed to herself silently, thinking about how Evan had grunted in disgust. She thought of the hug Danny had given her and the words he whispered in her ear.

Alice found herself grinning as she thought of the hugs they'd all shared and how they'd all sand Auld Lang Syne. How Danny had lifted her off her feet despite the fact they had all been dancing in a traditional Scottish way. She remembered him breaking from her to dance with Charlotte as Evan happily took Alice's arm. That was a seriously good new year! The best ever! She remembered ushering Evan and Charlotte to bed and then all the adults got drunk and played games... then she and Danny had retired to the bedroom...hmm. Ironic that came into her mind.

The nurse walked in, Alice barely observed her but thanked her in a mumble. The nurse left the room quickly grinning to herself. Maybe that result would give Alice the push she needed?

"Just open them Alice." Alice snarled to herself.

Alice's hand moved to open the envelope, when she heard familiar voices. She growled under her breath. Of course it was late afternoon on Friday. Rosie and Max were obviously here! Rosie walked in and smiled, Alice quickly chucked the letter in the back pocket of her jeans as she embraced Rosie and then hugged Max. Family! Alice sighed, she was pleased they were here though, but now she would die of anticipation.

**X**

_Danny gazed up at the blank skies above him. No way was that who he thought it was..._

"_Miranda?" Danny asked softly. But he hadn't heard her voice since... ages ago._

"_Dan." Miranda replied, her voice held little emotion. Danny cringed slightly at the use of the name she'd used for him. He'd always liked Danny not Dan or Daniel._

"_Why can't I see you?" Danny asked. He'd truly loved this woman. He wanted to hug her, just one more time. However Danny realised he could never bare to kiss her. He'd feel like he was cheating on Alice if he did that. Although wasn't this a dream?_

"_You'll see me in time. You'll see more than just me." Miranda calmly stated._

"_When?" Danny begged._

"_When I can be bothered." Miranda muttered. "Okay, so when you're ready." She seemed almost bitter with him. Danny frowned, he always had wondered if she loved him like she said she did. Was it because of Rosie she stayed with him? Or was it to put him through the pain of watching her die. Is that why she came back? Because she head cancer?_

"_Bye Danny." Miranda mumbled quickly._

"_Bye Miranda." Danny spoke softly._

_Right now he was confused! This was all so stupid, why can't he just wake up god dammit!_

**X**

"Listen do you mind if I get some air?" Alice asked as Rosie spoke to her father.

"No of course not." Rosie smiled, Max nodded in agreement.

Alice smiled softly before standing up, she walked outside and was hit with a breath of fresh air... literally! No smell of disinfectant! It was almost heavenly!

Alice walked to the garden they had for visitors, for when they needed time to think. She saw a couple of people crying to themselves. Alice sighed... at least she hadn't lost Danny, not yet anyway. She wouldn't. He'd pull through, he's a fighter!

Alice sat on one of the benches. She toyed with the letter. She wanted to open it so desperately. Her hand moved slowly than the London Eye as she went to open the letter. Alice quickly pulled her hand away, anyone who knew her would mistake this reaction for a spider, except she didn't scream. Alice threw her head into her hands, she felt the letter against her forehead.

"For god's sake!" Alice sighed to herself.

"Excuse me, can I sit next to you? I erm..."

Alice looked up to see a familiar face. One she had not seen in many years. She nodded wondering if he still remembered her. She had been a bit wild at university after all and she'd had shorter hair when they'd by chance met in Africa over nine years ago.

"Alice Collins?" The man asked, his voice was distinctly Scottish.

"Hi Joseph." Alice smiled as he sat beside her.

"Oh my god! It must be what nine years?" Joseph laughed, he suddenly pulled her in for a tight hug, but Alice's hands remained plastered by her sides as she stared straight ahead.

"Alice?" Joseph asked then he noticed the tear stained cheeks, the red eyes. The tell tale signs of suffering. "Alice, is everything okay?"

Alice shook her head, she continued to fumble with the letter in her hands.

"Is it that letter? Have you had tests?" Joseph asked, he sounded so concerned.

"It's a pregnancy test result." Alice mumbled. "I don't know if I can open it."

Joseph sighed inwardly. Alice... pregnant? But why would she cry about that? Surely she'd be happy? Maybe the doesn't know the dad. After all, despite the fact he'd always had a thing for her, she'd always had a rotten judgement when it came to men.

"Do you want me to do it?" Joseph asked softly.

"No." Alice snapped. "This is for me and Danny!"

Joseph cringed slightly. So she did know the father... but why the attitude?

"I'm sorry." Alice apologized. "Danny should be here..."

"He's left you?" Joseph exclaimed, golden opportunity time, she'd be emotional if she was pregnant.

"Not in that way!" Alice cried disgusted at his tone.

"He's dead?" Joseph whispered... even better!

"No! And he isn't going to die okay? He just..." Alice stopped and looked away. "He shouldn't be lying unconscious! For god's sake we're meant to be getting married in a matter of months!"

Joseph did a double take. Alice Collins... married? Was he dreaming? He had to be! She'd never ever settle down! She was too fierce, too independent. He'd love to meet the man who could tame her. He wished he could be that man even after all these years.

"So what you here though?" Alice asked shoving the letter into her pocket.

"Results of a test." Joseph grinned wickedly, the sure way to get Alice to hug him, to get her affections. Who cared if his girlfriend has just died, he'd never loved her.

"Oh... good news or bad?" Alice mumbled, she'd lost interest in him now. She wanted to get back to Danny and Rosie and Max.

"Bad... testicular cancer." Joseph braced himself for Alice's affections but instead she just continued to stare at that same tree. It was a rare tree to find in a built up area, you usually only got them in the bush.

"I'm sorry." Alice muttered. "I'm going back now. My family needs me. It was nice seeing you Joe, bye."

"Not even a kiss goodbye?" Joseph asked cheekily.

Alice's expression turned deadly.

"Are you being funny?" She bellowed. "The man I love is lying in there unconscious and you think I'm going to kiss you! I'm upset not desperate!"

She began to walk off when a cry of mum rippled through the air. He saw Alice turn around and look in the opposite direction. Then that stunning smile broke out across her face. Joseph looked to wear she was looking and saw a young girl sprinting to Alice like she was in a race. Alice knelt down and gathered the young girl in her arms. Joseph smiled, they were obviously close – would take wild horses to separate those too. He listened to what they were saying.

"I love you so much baby!" Alice whispered to Charlotte.

"I love you too mum." Charlotte replied smiling. Alice returned to her full height and embraced another man. Joseph cringed, so she'd embrace that ugly, unshaven, fat gruff African guy but looked like something out of the African bush – literally, but she'd not even look at him. What was going on with his woman?

"Alice." Alice turned to the sound of her name again. She saw Olivia running towards her. Alice embraced her in a hug.

Joseph watched with eagle eyes as the young girl hugged Alice. Was this Alice's daughter or not. An older blonde haired woman had also just arrived and taken the older man's hand.

Olivia saw the tall, brown eyed man staring at Alice's back. She frowned. What a pervert.

"Oi, do you want a picture?" Olivia shouted pulling away from Alice. "Cos you either want that or a thump in the mouth."

"Olivia." Alice warned.

"Oh Alice... who's this girl?" Joseph asked walking towards them.

"Get lost Joe!" Alice warned, pushing Olivia behind her.

"I'll get what I want Alice... one way or another." He laughed evilly, it was more a cackle as he looked towards Olivia.

Alice was about to turn livid and go bizerck when she felt a stabbing pain across her stomach. She looked to Dupe who nodded and took a step forward...

But it didn't do any favours for Alice as she fell to the floor – the sound of her head connecting sent a shudder up everyone's spine... what was wrong with her?

**A/N – Dum dum dum!**

**I was never gonna add Joseph, that was gonna be an old woman but I thought I'd make it more fun!**

**x**


	20. Bad news brings the good

"Alice!" Olivia screamed, she fell to her step mothers head at the exact same time as Charlotte did. The two looked petrified. Olivia quickly snapped out of the trance she was in. Dupe was holding the Joseph guy back, giving him an earful.

"Charlotte go get a doctor, get anyone actually." Olivia said quickly. Charlotte nodded before running off, tears streaming down her cheeks. Was he mum dead? She couldn't lose her mum and Danny!

Caroline felt helpless, what could she do. Olivia had Alice's head in her lap and was crying silently. Caroline walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder as Dupe stood his ground against the Joseph guy. Suddenly Charlotte was running back with a army of nurses and two doctors. One nurse sighed sadly.

"Not Alice." She mumbled, before getting on with the job.

"I want to go, she's my mum!" Charlotte shouted.

"Please wait in the waiting room." The doctor told her, she went to run after her mum but Olivia pulled her in to a hug. She tried to fight for a while until her emotions got the better of her. She clung to her older sister and cried into her.

"She's my friend!" Joseph protested.

"Good friend you are." Dupe growled. "Now I'm only telling you once big man, I'm good with a gun, so I'd do one if I was you."

"You what you little fat barrel? Joseph began to advance on Dupe, with one swing Dupe sent him to the floor.

"I deal with elephants every day man and raging lions, a louse like you is seriously nothing." Dupe growled. He took Caroline's hand and patted Liv's shoulder. "Come on."

Joseph sat clutching his lip. Alice had really landed on her feet; she had many people who loved her, and some loving children. He was a bit confused though... he'd only been joking, the old Alice would have absolutely killed him, she had worn the same expression though, that murderous one. He sighed and sat down on a bench.

Olivia and Charlotte were pacing like mad women, Caroline and Dupe were watching them petrified. They'd rang Leopards Den and Rowan was bringing Evan straight away. Rosie and Max were leaving Cape Town instantly and Vanessa promised to bring Nomsa as soon as she got home from her meeting.

Rowan and Evan walked along the car park and through the garden. Evan noticed a guy holding an envelope. He frowned, he swore that was addressed to Alice. He walked nearer.

"Can I ask why you have my step mother's letter?" Evan asked angrily. He snapped the letter out of his hand.

"Well erm, uh..." The man faltered, he didn't know what to say.

Evan walked away with Rowan and the letter. What a freak! He toyed with the letter, it seemed like Alice had been playing with this too, it had tear stains on it as well. Evan gulped what could it be.

"Do we open it?" Rowan asked.

"Dunno." Evan shrugged.

"We'll ask Caroline." Rowan suggested as the two made their way to waiting room four.

As Evan walked in Olivia ran towards him, Rowan sat down and took Charlotte into his arms. Evan embraced his step sister comfortingly, he dragged her to the opposite end of the room.

"What happened?" Evan asked quietly.

Olivia glanced quickly at Charlotte. "She just collapsed Evan, whacked her head. Although..." She looked around once more and leant towards her brother's ear so no one else heard. "I saw blood, just a bit but... why else would there be blood? And it wasn't from her head."

"You mean..." Evan began feeling awkward.

"Yes." Olivia whispered.

"But..."

The pair looked around as Olivia moved towards Evan again.

"Miscarriage?" Evan exclaimed at a whisper.

"Either that... or..."

Evan shook his head. No way! Not Alice.

"You mean, cancer type thing that Auntie Linda had?" Evan mumbled.

Olivia just nodded as the two rejoined the family... both hoping that it was something else.

"I understand doctor but... Alice's fiancée is Daniel Trevanion. I don't think the family know. See, she was going to open them but I'm guessing she hasn't" The kind nurse told the doctor.

"Right, okay. We'll talk to the family later. We need to tell her first I get it." He relented. There was a glint in his eye as he smiled at the young nurse. They were obviously in love.

"Good." The nurse grinned patting his arm. The pair turned to watch Alice as she appeared to awaken. God, this was not the nicest of news.

Alice's eyes peeled open slowly, she was disorientated, confused. She shot up quickly.

"Danny," She mumbled. "Danny, I need to get back to him, and Charlotte and Olivia!"

"Calm down Alice, please..." The doctor said softly, Alice was livid and wanted to get up, but she just didn't have the strength.

"Alice... did you read your results?" The nurse asked.

"No." Alice admitted.

"You're pregnant." The nurse smiled.

Alice gasped, she was just frozen, shocked. What the hell was she going to do?

"However, you have suffered a miscarriage." The doctor admitted softly. "I'm sorry..." He paused as Alice threw her head into her hands. No, no, no! She'd lost their child! She was useless, useless, useless!

"No." Alice whispered. "NO!"

"Alice, please listen." The doctor began but she ignored him.

The nurse patted his arm and intervened. She grabbed Alice's hands.

"Alice you were pregnant with twins. " The nurse began, Alice was about to break she could see that, the look on her face. Alice felt like a failure. "But only one miscarried, Alice you are still in fact pregnant with the remaining twin."

Alice's mouth dropped open. She was pregnant, even though she'd miscarried? She was meant to have twins? She suddenly smiled; she was pregnant with Danny's baby! They were going to be parents, together!

Then it hit her, she had lost one baby, what about this one? Would he be affected? Would she lose this one too? Not if she could help it!

"Is the remaining twin affected?" Alice asked softly.

"There could be complications Alice." The nurse admitted. "Growth could be affected, mental issues, disability is not out the question. But the twin does seem pretty healthy on the scan. We'll just have to monitor it."

"Okay." Alice mumbled.

She had to make a decision and quickly. She laughed internally, this was an easy question. She was going to keep this baby, she was going to bring it up no matter what. She would cherish her child, love them and this is what Danny would want! She had to! She had unconditional love for this baby, just as she did for all her family, children and Danny.

"Just one more thing." Alice asked quickly as she noticed the nurse and doctor stand up to walk away.

"Yes?" The doctor smiled.

"When can I get up?" Alice pestered.

"Not yet, you need to rest and eat and relax." The doctor replied, he knew what was coming.

"Can I be moved next to Danny... please, I can't be separated from him, besides it'll be easier for the family." Alice was literally begging them.

"We'll arrange it." The nurse grinned, quickly speaking before the doctor could argue.

"Thanks" Alice grinned.

"We'll go tell the family you're okay, maybe you should tell them about you know..." The nurse suggested.

"Please." Alice smiled.

When they had left Alice looked around, she was in a small room with two other people, both were fast asleep. Alice sighed, oh to hell with it. She placed her head in her hands and finally allowed the uncalled tears to fall.

**A/N – But the question is... will Danny wake up in time for the birth of his child? Dum dum daaaa! x**


	21. The secret is out

Alice had asked for five minutes before the family were allowed in to see her. Despite the fact Danny was in coma, and in her mind it seemed ridiculous that he would hear her, she felt she should tell him first of all. She may not get one bit of a response but that didn't matter to Alice. It was the principal.

"Danny." Alice said quietly from where she was lying. She wasn't overly impressed at the idea of being confined to this bed for at least four days. "I know you probably won't hear this but..." Alice took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Alice waited for a few moments before continuing. She wanted Danny to wake up more than ever. She was scared, she needed him by her side for support. The thought of having this child on her own petrified her, she hadn't even been on her during Charlotte's birth, her university friend Beth had been there.

"We were going to have twins." Alice wiped her eyes, she could feel the tears welling up. Maybe she could blame pregnancy now for all this! "But one miscarried, but hey Danny, we're still gonna have a baby." Alice's voice had fallen to a whisper as she looked up at the ceiling.

X

"Is Alice okay?" Evan asked standing up quickly along with Charlotte as the doctor arrived in the waiting room.

"She's fine." The doctor smiled. The whole room let out a small sigh of relief.

"Thank god." Dupe added, squeezing Caroline's shoulder.

"So what happened?" Rosie asked, she'd arrived not long ago with Max.

"The amount of stress, lack of nutrition and worry has caused what happened to happen. Alice does have some news for you all." The doctor smiled. "She's in the same room as Danny... can you ever prise the two apart?"

The whole room chuckled slightly at the doctor's observation of the pair.

"Never!" Caroline and Rowan laughed.

"Anyway, you can all go up now." The doctor grinned leaving the room and allowing the family to see their own way to the room.

**X**

_Danny was doing the usual, sitting around and doing nothing. It wasn't that he wanted to sit around all day, it was the fact he had no choice. He just had to wait, wait until some freak of a ghost or spirit came and showed him some heartbreaking stuff. He sighed, this was not fun._

"_Dan." _

_Danny looked up but he didn't see her, just her voice. _

"_Miranda, what is it?" Danny asked anticipation in his voice. He was eager to get out of this mess!_

"_Some news on your precious Alice." Miranda spat._

"_What... what is wrong with Alice?" Danny asked leaping to his feet._

"_Sit down, there's nothing you of all people can do to help." Miranda sighed, boredom evident in her voice._

"_Cut to the chase Miranda, what's happened?" Danny was almost growling by this point._

"_You knew she was pregnant?" Miranda asked softly._

"_Yes." _

"_Well you were both meant to be having twins, one miscarried, the other survived." Miranda told him._

_Danny gasped. Twins? Miscarriage? One still alive? _

_Danny roared almost in pain but also anger with himself._

"_I should have been there! She must have been through hell!" Danny cried."Get me out of this mess, please!"_

"_You are not ready Danny." Miranda whispered. "Later."_

"_No now!" Danny shouted, but he got no response. He was left alone once more, Miranda had gone._

_Danny sat down and punched the ground he sat upon angrily. He had to snap out of this! He needed to! He wondered how Alice was feeling. Despite the bad news, this was incredible. He was going to be a dad again! He smiled proudly to himself. He knew Alice would be feeling the same way. They'd both love this child unconditionally._

**X**

The family all rushed into the room at once. Alice laughed at them all as they all tried to fit through the narrow door.

"I feel famous almost!" Alice chuckled.

"Not lost the sense of humour then?" Olivia laughed as she watched Charlotte run up to her mum. The pair hugged happily.

"I was so scared mum." Charlotte whispered to her, confiding in her mother. "But I'm glad you're okay."

"I'll be fine." Alice smiled as Charlotte moved away for Evan, Olivia and Rosie to make their way forward.

"Rosie!" Alice laughed. "What are you doing here it's..."

"You are family!" Rosie intercepted. Alice's heart leaped slightly, sometimes she still found it hard to comprehend that she did have a family now, that she finally fitted in.

"Right, well I guess you want to know what's going on?" Alice sighed running a hand through her hair.

Everyone nodded awaiting her reply.

"I'm pregnant." Alice said in a quiet voice, he eyes had diverted to Danny who was still in his sleeping state.

"That's brilliant! Congratulations!" Rosie exclaimed hugging Alice.

"But the babies okay yeh?" Olivia asked. "I mean, what caused you to collapse?"

Alice winced slightly, but the whole family noticed. She sighed before looking towards Rosie and Max. She took a deep breath.

"One baby is... I was carrying twins." Alice explained, "but one miscarriage. Hence the you know..."

The whole room was silent. Shocked slightly by what they heard. It was Rowan who spoke up first.

"God, Alice, I'm so sorry..." He whispered, giving his sister a hug, Alice smiled at him. "At least one is okay yeh?"

"Yeh." Alice grinned. "I just hope Danny wakes up soon." Her eyes diverting to Danny once more.

"He will." Caroline said, "He has plenty to wake up for!"

Everyone in the room chuckled. It was true really. He had a family, Alice, and an unborn child to look forward to! He had to wake up!

"Listen, we're gonna grab some food, is anyone else coming?" Rosie asked everyone.

"I'll come." Evan admitted as Olivia nodded.

"We'll come too." Dupe added, as Nomsa also decided to go.

"You okay on your own Alice?" Rowan asked softly.

"Yeh of course!" Alice laughed.

"I'm not hungry, I'll stay." Charlotte smiled, holding Alice's hand.

"Okay, see you later then."

As everyone walked off to fill their empty stomachs, Alice let out a slight sigh before looking to her daughter. She smiled softly, words couldn't describe how much Charlotte meant to Alice, and to Danny too.

"I love you Charlotte." Alice whispered.

"I love you too mum." Charlotte grinned. The pair hugged tightly, lingering the position for a while. As they pulled away Alice kept hold of Charlotte's hand.

"Mum?" Charlotte asked, Alice looked at her, inviting her with her eyes to carry on. "When will I gain a new brother or sister?"

"Erm... oh god, me and maths." Alice laughed as Charlotte also chuckled. "About...March time."

"Cool!" Charlotte grinned as she and Alice began to chat happily... but there was just one thing missing... Danny. He might be there in body but Alice wanted him there in mind too.

**A/N – The secret is out!**

**A bit of a filler, and as usual, I had to add some angst and put a downer on it in the last sentence hehe!**

**Please review! I'll give you um... a cyber cookie?**

**Thank you to the people who do review ;) xx**


	22. 5 months

_(4 months on – Danny has been in his coma for 5 months)_

Alice was beginning to lose the will to live. The only things keeping her going were the family, Charlotte, the unborn child and the glimmer of hope that was always there for as long as Danny held onto his life. She was now eating and taking some form of minimum care for herself, but Alice's mood and heart ache was not helping her at all.

The visits from the family became rarer and Alice now had to make her way back to Leopards Den more often. She hated leaving Danny and would be moody and suppressive, the smallest thing could set her off on a cruel rant or sobbing session, as Dupe liked to call it.

Everyone was worried for her state of mind, sometimes they would walk in and she'd just be staring into space, or gazing at Danny – it was like she was in a trance and had no way out, some days she wouldn't even acknowledge them. Other times, she'd be sat frowning at her stomach. She was now most obviously pregnant, not that she had much interest. She just wanted Danny to wake up.

Caroline's sister, Georgina had made her own return. Caroline had explained over the phone the circumstances and Georgina had taken the first flight out to assist the family yet again in their time of need. She knew how much Alice loved Danny and couldn't even begin to imagine what she was going through. She knew it couldn't be good for her, sleeping in those cramped chairs or rock hard visitors beds, but Alice was still as stubborn as ever and refused to leave Danny.

Today, Dupe was taking Caroline, Charlotte and Georgina to see both Danny and Alice. Alice had absolutely no idea Georgina was back and probably wouldn't take one bit of notice unless Charlotte, Evan or Olivia was with them. They were the only people who could break her from her reverie.

Caroline stopped them all as they reached the window of the private room Danny had. She signalled for them to be quiet and watch. Georgina gasped. Alice was in her stare at the wall trance today. There was just nothing in her, her eyes were empty and lacked the usual glint, her skin had lost it's healthy glow, her only weight being that of the baby, her spirit was broken and gone far away.

"Good god." Georgina whispered. "She's empty."

"See, told you it wasn't good." Caroline replied. "But no one can help her. Danny's not for waking up any time soon and that's the ultimate repair for her. She needs him."

"I was speaking to a doctor the other day though." Dupe whispered to the older women making sure Charlotte did not hear. "If he doesn't wake up in a set time they'll talk about taking some machines off him."

"You mean... turning them all off and letting him..." Caroline couldn't finish her sentence.

Dupe nodded slowly. "I can't even imagine it. I told them not to tell her until the last minute... they need her permission anyway but could you imagine? I couldn't... I think she'd be beyond repair after that."

The women nodded as Charlotte looked up at them.

"Can I go see mum now?" She asked impatiently.

"Yeh go ahead, we'll come in a minute." Dupe smiled as Charlotte burst into the room.

Charlotte gazed at her mum for a while, and then at Danny. Slowly she closed the door and gathered the courage she needed to speak.

"Mum..." Charlotte said quietly.

Alice's head immediately spun round, the trance broken, Charlotte ran into her arms and the pair hugged closely. Alice buried her head in her daughter's shoulder as Charlotte clung to Alice for dear life.

From the outside Caroline, Georgina and Dupe all watched. Alice raised her head slightly, tears were flowing from her eyes as she kept Charlotte close to her. All three sighed sadly, but at the same time with admiration as they witnessed the unbreakable bond the pair shared.

"Come on." Dupe said, leading the way into the room. Alice acknowledged him with a smile before kissing Charlotte's cheek softly. Charlotte smiled and pulled away, sitting on Alice's knee.

"Hello Alice." Georgina smiled walking through the door.

"Georgina!" Alice grinned, although her voice was hoarse and scratchy.

Georgina gave Alice a quick hug before joining Dupe and Caroline. Soon the conversation was flowing as momentarily the old Alice made an appearance.

**X**

_Danny had heard nothing for months now. What was he meant to do? Just lie here all day? He just wanted to wake up and get back to Alice. This was killing him! Not being able to see her, not being able to tell her how much he loved her. Not being able to make right the wrongs he may have had with Alice. He felt now that he had taken her for granted, he wanted her to know every day how much she meant to him, that he was grateful for everything she gave him._

"_Danny?" _

_Danny spun round and saw two women standing in front of him. The two women who he'd absolutely adored with all his heart. His two previous but now deceased wives._

"_Miranda, Sarah!" Danny exclaimed. He didn't know what to do. He was over the moon to see them just one more time, but should he hug them or touch them? What about Alice? Well a hug can't do any harm..._

_He walked over and embraced them both, Sarah responded in a matter of fact manner and Miranda only responded a small amount. Danny sighed to himself, he missed the hugs he and Alice always shared. The way she was always enthusiastic and would literally squeeze him until she couldn't squeeze any harder, the way she giggled, the way she rested her head on his chest or over his shoulder. He smiled to himself._

"_Danny, it's time for you to see the first of your future's. We're going to start with the future you could have, the one you will have if you wake up." Sarah told him. "You're life is to get better Danny, if you have the strength to pull through."_

"_So this is the good future?" Danny asked._

"_Yes." Miranda answered._

"_So... this one's not torturous? Danny whispered._

"_Depends really... might be at some point. You aren't going to get through this with no problems. We are just going to show you some main events once you are fully recovered." Sarah replied smiling. She took his hand, "Come on."_

_Danny took her hand, it felt cold against his skin. He couldn't understand it, why didn't Sarah's hand seem to fit in the way it used to? It used to feel like they made for one another, but it seemed different now. Almost as if they didn't fit together._

"_I know what you're thinking Danny." Sarah said. "Alice is your soul mate Danny, that's the reason she fits so perfectly well with you in every way. It hurts to say it, I love you and I always will. And I know you'll always have a place in your heart for me, but your heart no longer belongs to you does it Danny? It belongs to Alice. Just as hers is in your possession."_

_Danny nodded slowly._

"_Right, let's start..."_

X

**A/N – So what does Danny's first possible future hold?**

**;')**

**x**


	23. Future 1

_Danny saw a number of events flash by in front of him until they stopped. He watched with interest as he saw the scene before him._

"_This is 3 months after you wake up." Sarah explained. _

_Danny stood and watched smiling dumbly to himself. He and Alice were sat on the veranda, she had a baby just months old in her arms. She was leant back into his shoulder as he held her close to him. They were both smiling and cooing over the small child. Although, Danny couldn't tell the gender._

"_You make a good father Danny." Miranda smiled, Danny smiled too, but he couldn't keep his eyes off the scene before him. He looked so happy just there with Alice and their child. He noticed Evan, Olivia and Charlotte all playing football with Max and Rosie. He grinned warmly, the whole family were together?_

_Time moved on and so he was taken to another scene. He was in a wheelchair and seemed to be sulking. He realised he was in the study and Alice was stood on the little ladder reaching up to get some papers down. He smirked, Alice could never reach the top shelf!_

"_This is so stupid!" Danny heard himself say. "I hate being stuck in this thing."_

"_I know, I know, but you have to be stuck in that thing dear." He heard Alice reply. "Besides, you get to do all the lovely paperwork!"_

"_Go on brag! You're off to go do some form of operation! It's crap Alice!" Danny wanted to run into the future and smack himself. Why was he shouting at Alice._

_He grimaced as he saw the hurt in Alice's eyes._

"_You know what Danny, I really do not know why I bother at times!" He heard her say before she stormed out, Danny put his head in his hands._

"_I'm being a bastard, why can't I stop it?" Danny growled, "Alice doesn't deserve that!"_

"_Just showing you the facts." Miranda sighed, she was bored now. She didn't even want to be here._

"_Come on Danny." Sarah said kindly taking his hand and taking him to the Christening of their child. Danny noticed he was on crutches._

"_You make a huge effort for this Danny." Sarah smiled. "A true loving dad you are." _

_He couldn't help but grin as he saw Alice wiping her eyes. Danny was laughing and was leaning on his crutches with a lighted candle in one hand._

"_Wow." Danny murmured._

"_Come on. There's a lot to see." Sarah told him as she whisked him to what seemed to be his wedding._

"_Your wedding day Danny." Sarah explained, "I have to say Danny, you are very sweet! I should be put out by what you do!"_

"_What do I do?" Danny asked._

"_You'll find out... obviously!" Miranda sighed rolling her eyes, even Sarah had to snigger at that one!_

_Danny grinned as he saw Alice dragging him to the dance floor. Typical, Alice dragging him! He laughed to himself. _

"_And now we leave!" Sarah said quickly. "I won't ruin the moment."_

"_Thanks Sarah." Danny smiled in appreciation._

"_God, you're so in love with her that you haven't even noticed a rather massive thing!" Miranda chuckled._

"_What?" Danny asked, expecting an answer. _

"_Sorry Danny!" Sarah winked. "Although erm... next time wax."_

"_Eh?" Danny asked in confusion._

_Sarah quickly took him to another time. This time he and Alice were in a different place. He frowned. That made no sense did it?_

"_This isn't your honeymoon Danny! Uh the place you go on honeymoon, you mad man!" Sarah laughed._

"_You take Alice to Madagascar for a few days away." Miranda spat, she was messing with her hair, how long was this going to take?_

"_But what about...?" Danny asked._

"_Everything gets sorted." Sarah smiled. She showed he and Alice on the beach. Alice had pushed him onto the sands and was now kissing him happily. Danny smiled, but he did feel a slight discomfort, after all he was with his two previous and deceased wives!_

"_Can I not just jump into the future?" Danny thought to himself. _

"_No Danny you cannot." Miranda frowned. "Jesus, I don't even see how someone as pretty as her chose you! I mean no offence Dan, but you are so not good looking enough for her."_

"_We love each other Miranda! That's all that counts." Danny replied slightly perplexed and angered by Miranda's comment. He was sure she was never like this before. _

"_You're right Danny." Sarah smiled. _

_Sarah showed him many more moments of them. Miranda followed boredly behind, eventually they came to the final part of the future they were going to see. _

"_Now Danny, I know it's all been snippets, but we can't show you much or tell you much or it will affect your future. Your future is bound to change but this is a rough outline. Here you are in thirty years time. And all I want you to look at is who is sat by your side." Sarah said softly. She clicked her fingers and Danny saw himself sat as an old man on the veranda. He cringed, god, his good looks, almost faded away! He followed his body down to his entwined hand. He followed the arm of the other hand up and saw an older Alice. He smiled, she was still incredibly beautiful. Her blue eyes were still set against a back drop of dark hair, although now dyed he gathered. After all Alice would be 68! She always said she would not grow old greycefully as she spelt it. She said she would grow old gracefully and colourfully. He smiled... this was his absolute dream. He couldn't live without her!_

"_We're together forever." Danny whispered to himself. He couldn't even find the words to describe the feeling he felt. His heart was swelled with love and pride. His eyes were filled with tears that nipped his eyes like a thousand angry bees, his smile was growing and growing._

_The next thing Danny knew he was back in that same spot. He punched the ground angrily! Why did they all bring him back to this horrible place._

"_I'm off!" Miranda shouted and quickly disappeared. Danny sighed, and looked to the air.  
"Goodbye then Miranda." He whispered._

"_Ignore her Danny." Sarah smiled, she sat beside him on the ground. "It hurts me to say this Danny, but I know you loved me with all your heart in our time together, I know I loved you back just the same. I always will love you, and you will always have a place for me in your heart, but Danny you must move on from me and everyone else in your past. Alice is your one true love, your soul mate. Times won't be easy to you, and your life will never sail plainly. You and Alice will be tested to the end, but you are meant to live the rest of your lives together. Alice loves you more than anything in this world, and you love her back with just the same love. And even when your time on earth is done, you and Alice will be forever joined together in this world. You see this world is no different to earth, only it's the real version of heaven. You have no ending, and no worries. You are as young as your soul is, if you feel young, you are young." _

"_I do love Alice with every inch of my body, she's everything to me." Danny admitted. "I really did love you Sarah. I still do in a part of me, but Alice has me now, she has every part of my love. I can't live without her. I don't think I'd survive without her."_

"_That's the way it should feel Danny. I know you loved her more than you ever loved me. There's no need to deny that Danny. But please, fight this thing! Danny... you're a fantastic man, and a great dad. Thank you for caring for Evan and Olivia." She stood up, Danny stood up too._

"_Will I ever see you again?" Danny asked softly, she took both his hands._

"_You'll see me Danny, but we'll never be together, never again. Alice is the one person who you will be with for all eternity, you'll never love anyone else again." Sarah told him. "But I promise you, you'll see me. I like Alice, I'd love to meet her... but that is not for many years Danny. Go and enjoy your life. Give Alice every bit of your loving and take care of one another. I will always love you Danny."_

_Sarah kissed Danny's cheek as he returned the favour. He saw a few tears fall down her face._

"_Goodbye Danny." She whispered._

"_Farwell Sarah, always farewell." He smiled, before waving as she disappeared._

_Danny sat back down and smiled... Alice was everything to him, and so much more... this love was to last an eternity... and the thought? Indescribable! _

**A/N – So quite a nice chapter really.**

**But Danny does have more torture yet!**

**I decided to write Sarah as nice, as to be honest I write her as a bit mean too much. I think it's a bit nicer to have her nice for once!**

**Anyway, please review xx**


	24. 8 months

**8 Months Later.**

Alice felt like a bleached whale, she was absolutely massive. She was also convinced that the little baby that was growing inside her was a boy, he seemed to enjoy football anyway, her kidneys and bladder were taking a real beating, although Alice wouldn't have minded if he'd let up on the bladder, it was not a very pleasant experience. Of course she had no clue as to whether Junior was a boy or a girl. She'd hung on to the hope that Danny would wake up. She didn't want to know, she half wanted it to be Danny's choice. But of course she had no real way of asking him.

Fear was quickly escalating in Alice's mind. She realised she would be giving birth to a child in a matter of weeks and there was no signs of Danny waking up! The thought of him missing this moment brought a number of tears to her eyes. He'd been in his coma for seven and a half months, and it had been the worst seven and a half months of her life. She'd felt lonely, lost. Danny was like her arm, she struggled without him. But she'd adapted.

Alice did make her way home more often than ever. She needed a comfortable bed, good food and she needed her family and friends around her. That reminded Alice, she needed to ask Vanessa a huge favour, either Vanessa or Buhkle anyway.

Everyone knew Alice was in a bad way, she was keeping herself healthy for the baby but only because she saw him as a miniature Danny. She felt like it was a need, but although she was physically healthy, mentally was another matter. Her emotions had taken the thrashing of a lifetime, it didn't help that her hormones had made her extra sensitive. She had a negative attitude and most days she would sit staring into nowhere. Sometimes she'd be found clutching a picture of her and Danny. Even the children hugging her didn't offer much comfort anymore. Alice felt cold, numb, the warm hands they placed on her only worked for a few moments, then she'd return to cold, emotionally dead Alice.

Alice was now sat with Danny, as usual. She winced as the baby kicked her stomach, she groaned, that hurt! Suddenly she had a mental idea... she wondered if it would work. Maybe, even if Danny did not wake up, he'd feel this, maybe he'd be in a dream and feel it? People do have dreams in coma's don't they? Alice shook her head, stop being stupid Alice. You're dead but breathing.

She grabbed Danny lifeless hand and placed it on her stomach. She felt the baby kick and smiled, this sight brought a tear to her eye, she just wanted one more thing, one thing to make it perfect. For Danny to open his grass green eyes, and to really feel the little baby kick, to see that heart warming, or should she say, heart stopping smile. Alice began to sob softly thinking of the image and how it would probably never happen. Alice was beginning to face facts, she could be going this pregnancy all the way alone, except the initial making the baby, she was not superwoman!

"That Danny is our baby." Alice whispered. "Out of love... pure love." Alice sighed. "I just wish you weren't missing everything. The scans, the midwifes appointments. He's, well he or she but I think he's a he, is so funny to watch. He wiggles around so much, and talk about kick! He's like his daddy I think. A keen footballer, obsessed with cricket and a very restless and impatient young man!" Alice chuckled to herself. "Please wake up Danny, I ask you this everyday, I know, but you like me nagging you really, I mean come on! Who could you moan about if I didn't nag you... okay so there's Caroline but she's mother nag! I am wifey nag, well almost. Now I'm rambling, see what you do to me! You need to wake up and stop me rambling before the world is consumed or knocked out with killer hand gestures!"

Alice sighed, no response as usual. She kissed his hand softly.

"I love you Danny, but I'll have to love you and leave you." Alice said sadly. "It's getting late and I don't think I'm much help if I am half dead and crippled with back pain."

She kissed his lips softly, she lingered for a while as she tried to catch the tears that were trickling down her cheeks, she was sure she would have lost these tears by now, she must have cried all her bodies water content.

"Love you forever Danny." Alice whispered hoarsely before walking her eyes and walking out ready to go to Leopards Den.

**X**

_Danny was sat staring up at the sky, he was crying as usual. He'd never felt so alone, so lost, so hurt. The pain of losing Sarah and Miranda faded away, this pain was... it was just too painful to even describe. It felt like someone was just ripping his heart apart. _

_Danny would kill to wake up from this monstrosity! He would do anything to feel Alice's lips, to hold her, to talk to her, to even see her blue eyes gazing down at him would be heaven. He wanted to show her how much he loved her, he wanted her to know. His mind drifted to a song, he began to sing the chorus quietly._

'_If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes'_

_Danny began to bawl even louder. He placed his hand on the ground and jumped as he swore he felt a small, almost like a... no don't be ridiculous, that could not be a baby kick! He'd only ever felt it once, Miranda had only allowed him to feel Rosie kick once, and even then it wasn't really a proper kick. But this, it was full on .Suddenly, Alice's distant and echoed voice spoke, despite the distortion, the whole place came alive, the place lit up, just like Danny's face, and his heart._

"_I love you Alice, and junior too." Danny whispered into the air. "I just wish I could wake up."_

"_Soon my son, soon." A voice came, Danny frowned. That could never be... his mother?_

"_Mum?" Danny asked jumping up._

"_Yes Daniel, it's me." His mum said, "You'll see me in time, it's all in time."_

"_Why not now mum?" Danny asked, his voice cracking._

"_Because now is not the right time. This depends on you Daniel, you need to think about what you have learnt, and eventually you'll begin to see little reasons and little meanings. It'll all add up, and the idea will be indescribable, but you'll understand, and so will Alice, but you'll never put it in words Daniel." His mum told him, Danny smiled, she was only the person who lived with calling him Daniel._

"_I'll do it mum" Danny promised._

"_Good, see you soon Daniel." She whispered._

"_Bye mum." Danny replied quietly, before sitting down and thinking long and hard about the lessons he had learnt._

**X**

**A/N – A bit of a filler chapter...**

**The question is what is Alice's question... and will Danny survive? Will Danny wake up? If he wakes up will he wake up in time to see the birth of his child?**


	25. Doubts & Reality

_(It is now 9 months on. Alice is just over 8 months pregnant but ready to burst anytime soon.)_

Alice sat staring at Danny's lifeless hand. She looked down at her huge baby bump, Danny could not miss this! He needed to be part of this. The rest of her pregnancy that didn't matter but the birth of their child, now that was important! This could be their last chance, she knew that, in fact they'd never even expected this to happen, and now Danny could miss it! He just couldn't. It would break his heart, that's if he had a heart to break.

Alice punched the table at the side angrily before throwing her head into her hands. She sat there for a few moments thinking about what was going to happen. If Danny didn't wake up, Vanessa was going to accompany her in the delivery room, however Vanessa had tried to persuade Alice she wouldn't be there – not that it worked!

Evan, Olivia and Charlotte all kept up with their visiting, but all were worried about her. They knew Alice was better when they were there but that was what scared them. She was... scary, lost, numb when they were there, what was she like any other time. She even slept in the spare room now, she wouldn't look at the animal hospital and whenever anyone mentioned Danny or his name, Alice would go slightly crazy. Everyone was worried, but helpless at the same time.

Alice glanced down at her stomach once more. She frowned, it was definitely beginning to drop. She sighed, could she just not show, could it not just conveniently stay there until Danny woke up? A tear trickled from her eyes. She grabbed Danny's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Don't you want to wake up for this?" Alice asked softly, her voice was hoarse. "I mean, you always... always said that, this was what you wanted, we wanted. It meant so much to you, to both of us, I remember when we first discussed this, how you held me when I told you the truth. How you wiped away my tears and told me no matter what you'd always love me, and even though it would be amazing to have a baby, you would never leave me if it never happened." Alice wiped her eyes. "And now its happening and you're dead to the world. Wake up Danny! God Damn it, just wake up!"

Alice watched, like she was waiting for a reply. Pfft, well that isn't gonna happen is it?

**X**

"_Never changed." Danny's mother sighed as she observed her sleeping son. She walked over to him and shook his shoulder gently._

"_Hmm, Alice... tired, five more minutes." Danny mumbled rolling over, thinking he was at home, in their room, in their bed._

"_I hope she doesn't give you five minutes, I do hope she kicks you out of bed and says now!" His mum laughed, Danny's eyes shot open, he sat up. _

"_Mum?" He exclaimed rubbing his eyes._

"_Yes son, it's time." She smiled, "Come on."_

"_What time for me to go back to Alice?" Danny asked excitedly._

_He continued to look at his mother, her eyes were soft, her expression all knowing. She sighed._

"_Daniel, that is up to you, not me. I'm just here to show you the other future, you have your mind in the right frame. You realise now how much Alice means to you, and how much you mean to her. You realise how you need one another and how you need to appreciate her and other members of your family more. You realise you're life is valuable and that you can't take it for granted, you realise you need to live it to the full. You realise life is not something you should take for granted." His mum smiled. "And then there's something else, the start of the one reason which is indescribable. Both you and Alice will feel it if you can work it out but words will never explain it."_

_Danny nodded, before taking his mum's hand._

"_This future isn't bright Daniel." His mother warned him, stopping him before they went any further. _

"_I know... just show me please mum." Danny whispered. "I just want to get back to Alice... I miss her mum." He began to sob quietly._

"_I know son." His mum embraced him, "I know."_

_And with that she took his hand and began to take him to the future that could be if Danny did not help himself._

**X**

"Do you think mum will be ok?" Charlotte asked idly twiddling her pasta on her fork. She hated life at the minute. She missed her mum and Danny, it was like they were dead, both of them, even though they were living. Charlotte didn't understand anything.

"Yeh course she will." Caroline replied quickly.

"Oh come off it Gran!" Olivia exclaimed. "If Danny doesn't wake up we all know that Alice is not gonna be okay!"

"He will wake up." Evan spat sourly.

"And where's that guarantee?" Olivia shouted back.

"Where's the faith?" Evan yelled as everyone began to bicker. Dupe was calling Caroline, Olivia and Evan were having a shouting match as Charlotte and Nomsa watched.

"Do you really think arguing is gonna help?"

They all stopped immediately. A deadly silence hung in the air. Slowly they turned round. No one could mistake that voice, no one could mistake the pain behind it. No one could say they didn't know those deep blue eyes, no matter how emotionless they were. No one could quite mistake Alice, no matter how broken down she had become.

Everyone looked down sheepishly. They hadn't been expecting her to come, she'd started spending more time at the hospital again, she was due anytime though.

Alice stood for a few moments, doing nothing but staring. Until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She was broken from her trance and looked down. She saw Charlotte hugging her tightly, Alice's arms automatically wrapped around Charlotte, but she didn't miss the look in Dupe's eye.

Dupe realised in that moment that Alice was nothing anymore. She wasn't Alice. She was... he couldn't even think of a word to describe her. He also realised something else, she was ready to give birth any moment and Alice was seeing it as a nuisance and as a pain.

"So Alice you thought of any names?" Dupe asked quietly.

"No, I want to talk to Danny about that." Alice replied still holding onto Charlotte tightly.

"So you gonna call him Baby Trevanion forever then?" Dupe asked blatantly. There was a shocked gasp from around the table, everyone's eyes fell onto Dupe. Charlotte's grip on Alice slackened slightly with shock. Alice took a step forward out of Charlotte's grip. Anger was evident in her wounded eyes. Momentarily, everyone saw the old Alice as the glint returned to them.

"What the hell did you just say?" Alice growled her eyes were focussed on Dupe. They were absolutely deadly. Alice's glare didn't deter him though, he just looked at her with little in his eyes.

"You gonna call him Baby Trevanion forever, because erm... lovely as it is Alice, I don't think he'll appreciate it." Dupe replied. Evan suddenly caught onto his game but continued watching Alice. Dupe had to stop, this could send her into early labour!

"Are you insinuating that Danny won't wake up?" Alice snarled, she took another step forward. She was absolutely furious.

"Just being truthful." Dupe replied. Caroline was frozen in motion, she couldn't even bring herself to slap Dupe.

"Shut up Dupe." Olivia whispered angrily. "Alice."

At the same time as she said Alice, Dupe was also talking.

"Olivia don't..."

"SHUT UP!" Alice screamed, everyone was slightly taken aback. This was it, Alice had finally flipped, her temper was on its way. "You know nothing, NOTHING!"

"Don't kid yourself..." Dupe chuckled. "Kid, that's actually quite funny."

"You..." Alice's tone was low and deadly. "You know nothing DuPlessis. But I'll tell you this you old fraud, you are nothing but a heartless pig, in fact, the pigs are preferable, maybe you should join the warthogs in the bush, you'd certainly fit in, except for the hygiene, clean animals are pigs."

"Mum." Charlotte's little whimper caused Alice to look at her.

"It's okay love." Alice told her, she put her arm around Charlotte's shoulders. "You all seem to have this attitude. This attitude Danny's going to die, just give up. Is that how you value Danny?" Alice looked at them all. "Do you really think he's gonna give up." Alice shook her head. "God, do you even know much he loves you all? Do you not think he'd fight for that? Do you really doubt him?" Alice shouted. "Danny would never have given up on you, and I'll never give up on him in return, but you lot... you can do what you want, because I no longer care to be honest, those of you who have the..." Alice paused struggling for words. "If you have given up on Danny, you should be ashamed." Alice had finished the sentence mildly, deciding not to get too stressed.

Suddenly Evan stood up and walked up to Alice. He put his arm around her, Alice looked at him with her watery eyes.

"I'm with you Alice." He smiled. Alice nodded at him and put her arm around him, he squeezed Alice softly.

Olivia too stood up slowly, she looked at Evan who nodded and smiled.

"So am I... I can't give up on him." Olivia said, she stood beside Evan.

"And so am I." Nomsa exclaimed dropping the washing to walk over.

"I'm sorry Anders, but I can't give up on Danny." Caroline tapped his shoulder before joining Alice.

"See not everyone's given up." Alice replied coldly.

"Neither have I." Dupe stood up, Alice gave him a warning glare as Evan took a step in front of her. "God boy you can lose the stance, I'm not gonna hurt her."

"You already have." Evan growled still holding his protective stance. Alice touched his arm softly but Evan just shook his head and continued to stand in front of her.

"I didn't mean any of it. I just wanted... I wanted you to realise Alice that... Danny might not wake up ever, never mind in time for the birth of the child. I want you to be prepared." His voice was back to its usual softness.

"Why did you put me through that then?" Alice asked, clearly hurt. "Why not just talk to me."

"It wouldn't work, you are too stubborn." Dupe replied. "I'm sorry Alice, but it was the only way."

"I need more time to think this over. I only came back to pick my own hospital bag up." She said. "I'm beginning to show." She explained.

Dupe and Caroline walked off with Nomsa leaving Alice to the children.

"So their on their way?" Evan asked smiling.

"Yep." Alice grinned.

"I can't wait!" Olivia shrieked!

"Neither can I, so go on mum, boy or girl?" Charlotte asked excitedly.

"Well I imagine a little boy, with Danny written all over him." She smiled softly. "Besides you Charlie gave me ten times worse the kicking than he does!"

Everyone laughed as they all had a group hug... but the question still remained, would Danny wake up in time?

**A/N – Right, what's wrong with me? I like fluff not angst, yet here I am writing angst! **

**Anyway!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Hehe please review! xx**


	26. Torture

_Danny took a deep breath so here it was a different future._

**X**

Alice took a deep breath, the next time she'd walk out of this place she'd probably have a little boy or girl. Her heart leapt slightly at the thought, she could just see a little boy, the image of Danny... Danny.

She walked, or... waddled, through the wards until she reached Danny's room. She set her bags down slowly before walking over to him and greeting the lifeless man with her usual kiss. She stood up straight and looked at him. His expression was pained today, like he was experiencing something terrible. She sighed before sitting down. Was not waking up for the birth of their child not painful enough for him?

**X**

_Danny's mother took his hand and as the times before he saw many events flash before him. They were of course all a blur, he couldn't see too much of his future could he?_

"_This future is more full on Daniel." His mother touched his arm to comfort him. "You'll see a lot more."_

_Danny just nodded as they stopped at Leopards Den. He frowned, the place had a terrible atmosphere, it was dull, dead, lifeless. He saw the animal hospital sat idily gathering dust and he realised no one was outside. The stagmant air was left lingering. Danny didn't like this._

"_Come on." His mother said, clutching her sons hand like he was just five years old. Danny felt scared, vulnerable. This was not the way he knew his home!_

"_Alice we have to make some arrangements! Please!" _

_Danny frowned as he heard Dupe's hoarse voice, he quickly walked round to see a tearful and emotional Dupe trying to get into their room._

"_I don't want too! You haven't lost the love of your life!" She screamed. "You're not the one who's one day got to explain to..." Alice's voice went muffled so Danny couldn't hear. "Why their father is not here!"_

_Danny gasped... he'd always be there for his child!_

"_You died Daniel." His mother whispered._

"_No! I refuse, I refuse to die!" Danny shouted! He felt a stabbing pain in the back of his head._

_They walked into the room and saw Alice clutching Danny's pillow, she looked truly awful. Her beautiful features were so... hurt, so petrified. Her eyes were red and raw with the amount of crying she had obviously done and she was thin. Suddenly a baby started crying, Danny jumped in shock as Alice leapt into action. The baby was nothing but a blur but he could see the way Alice looked after him._

_He smiled, his eyes welled with tears, his heart felt like he was going to burst with love, pride and gratitude. He rubbed the back of his head as he got the same stabbing pain. Ouch! They hurt!_

"_Come." His mother interrupted his thoughts as she grabbed his hand. The next scene they were taken to was near where Sarah has been buried. Danny sighed._

_He looked around, horrified by the sight he saw. He could see Alice weeping, although he could also she was trying to be brave, Evan had his arm around her as both Olivia and Charlotte clutched her hands. Rosie and Max were stood next to them, Rosie's head buried in Max's chest. He then saw a number of other people gathered around a black marble tombstone._

_He decided to take a closer look. He smiled as he saw all the black was broken up by every person wearing blue. Danny's favourite colour, mainly because it was the colour of Alice's eyes, he could see even the baby in his blurry vision wore a small blue jumper with black pants. He was awe-struck. _

_He moved towards the tombstone and grimaced as he saw the writing – his own name was there. He winced as he saw the coffin... his dead body was in that?_

_He continued to watch the service... suddenly the coffin was lowered and he heard the worst sound he had ever heard. A high pitched, pained shriek and then the never ending sobbing. His heart broke as he saw Alice on the floor. He wanted to run and hug her, tell her it was okay, but he couldn't. And that broke his heart even further. This was the height of all torture, Danny literally felt torn._

"_I don't... I don't wanna see anymore. It hurts too much mum." Danny whimpered as he saw everyone leave Alice, she began talking to his wooden box. Danny by this point was crying his heart out. He couldn't take this! He couldn't put Alice through this, he never ever wanted to hurt her and he was sorry for all the times he had. His stabbing pain returned._

**X**

Alice felt sick... oh just go away she thought. Why did she have to go into labour now. She knew she should tell someone deep down but she didn't want to. She didn't even want this is to be real anymore... she wanted to wake up from this nightmare! The baby was positive maybe, but Alice felt like she couldn't do this without Danny. She felt guilty.

She sighed, definitely showing, the contractions were getting worse, starting to kill her in fact. Now all she needed was for her damn waters to break! She cursed angrily... Danny had to wake up for this! She wasn't exactly feeling exactly confident about... in Olivia's words, popping the baby out without him, and she wasn't sure she felt comfortable with Vanessa, well she did but not as comfortable as she would with Danny.

"Danny you stupid man I'm in labour, please wake up!" She cried. "Anyway, I'm gonna have to ring Vanessa, I want you not her!"

Alice sighed as she walked off and rang Vanessa.

"Hello?" Vanessa's dainty voice answered.

"Vanessa it's Alice listen... oh shit." Alice looked down.

"What Alice?" Vanessa sounded alarmed.

Alice sighed, "Vanessa, my waters just broke."

"On my way." Vanessa put the phone down as Alice sighed, she had to tell a nurse now.

**X**

_Danny was taken away from the painful scene and taken to around two years in the future. God, Alice was unrecognisable. Her once glowing skin was pale and dull. Those once beautiful, vibrant eyes were now hazed and dreary. Those once moist lips were shrivelled and chapped. Her once perfect hair was now a mess, un-styled. Danny winced as he even saw a few grey hairs seeping through._

"_This cannot be Alice... she'd DIE if she thought she had grey hairs." Danny cried in hurt, disbelief and anger._

"_She's not Alice anymore. She's nobody." His mother told him. "Alice is broken Daniel, she's depressed, lonely. She only lives for the children."_

"_You mean..." Danny stopped._

"_She's practically dead." His mother elaborated._

_Danny began to week, this was torment, anguish! _

"_No! Alice is always alive! She's alive in here." He put his hand to the left side of his chest, over his heart. His mother had to quickly swipe her eyes, god her son really did adore that woman._

"_Come." His mother said._

_Danny nodded and took her hand. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. This hurt like a knife through his chest. He'd rather die than see all this happen to Alice! Or should he say, he'd rather live than all this happen to Alice. He felt that stabbing pain once more. What was that?_

_Danny was whisked to yet another funeral. He could see blurs of people. He frowned, why not show him? He looked at the tombstone. This was eighteen years in the future._

"_Alice stayed alive long enough to care for your child. She battled through all those years. When they left home to go uni, she felt alone. She wanted one person you. For eighteen years, she battled her depression and her ultimate desire. For eighteen years, she waited to join you once more. She loved you Danny, she never loved anyone else." His mother told him._

"_No! No! No! I can't watch her funeral!" He screamed hysterically. "But she waited for me?"_

"_She never stopped believing you'd be waiting for at rainbow bridge. She never lost that image of you standing there, her running towards you, you sweeping her up in her arms and kissing her. She imagined you with all the animals around you. And then you'd take her hand and you'd be together for all eternity." His mother was crying by this point. "She hadn't heard your voice, seen you, smelt you or touched you for eighteen years Daniel."_

"_I love her so much. I would be there waiting for her. But, she lives hell... God, mum I can't do this to her! I love her so much! I have to live... I couldn't imagine losing her, I don't think I'd survive." Danny whispered. The pain returned._

"_Come on Daniel, I think you've seen enough." His mother said before taking his hand..._

**A/N – Ohhh what's gonna happen? Is Danny gonna wake up?**

**Dum dum dum!**

**x**


	27. Goodbye  Hello!

"Miss Collins we really do need you to come with us." The nurse sighed, this woman was so stubborn.

"And I've told you, I'm seeing Danny first!" Alice snapped back before clutching her side, she began to storm off as the nurse followed, she was beginning to get tired of this.

**X**

_Danny was back in that awful place... but it seemed like heaven compared to the hell he'd just been through. Seeing Alice in all those ways had made him realise all these amazing things, things he couldn't even begin to describe. Suddenly he had a massive brain wave. Was this it?_

"_Mum, that feelings just hit me... I think." Danny added scratching his head._

"_I know." She mumbled staring away from him._

"_Then why aren't I back with Alice?" Danny asked._

_His mum shrugged, she'd suddenly gone passive. She turned round slowly._

"_Daniel, have you ever considered what Alice wants?" She asked softly._

"_What do you mean?" Danny asked slightly outraged and slightly worried._

"_Have you considered what some of your actions do to her life?" His mother continued staring emotionlessly ahead._

"_Well I never used to but I do now." Danny looked down a for a minute. "Mum, I love Alice more than anything in this world. I'd do anything for her, anything she wants."_

"_So if she wanted you to stay here you would?" His mother shouted._

"_What? Of course I would." Danny replied, he remained silent for a few moments. "Are you saying... are you saying Alice doesn't want me to wake up?" Danny's voice was hoarse._

"_I'm just asking." His mother replied._

_Danny stormed up to her and forced her eyes to meet his._

"_You mean it don't you!" He spat. "When did you get so like dad?"_

"_You take that back." She growled._

"_You tell me the truth!" Danny replied angrily._

"_You're so quick to assume she loves you." His mother sidestepped him as Danny turned round and followed her with his eyes. "How do you know that's true?"_

"_I have never doubted Alice's love for me!" Danny said in complete disbelief. "I thought you liked Alice! Why are you making her out to be some slag from down the street?"_

"_She came to you pretty quickly after Sarah had died, I know I didn't like her but let's not go into that eh? And well... she's just your re-bound isn't she?" His mother continued to walk away._

_Danny felt the most overwhelming urge to lose it. He was never violent and he'd never hit a woman let alone his own mother, but she was a ghost! He roared in an angered and pained shrill and punched the ground angrily._

"_Alice is everything to me! I love her with every last part of my heart. I love her more than my life! I think she's the most amazing, funniest, most charming and endearing girl I have ever met! I've been a bastard at times and she's not been a saint but no one is! But she's perfect to me and I'll never ever let her forget how much I love her, how I'm grateful to her, how I need her with every fibre of my being. The simplest way to put it... I love Alice Collins, and I can't wait until she's my wife!" Danny finished._

_His mother turned round and smiled before placing her hands on her son's shoulders._

**X**

"Danny wake up!" Alice screamed hysterically. She pushed her head down into his chest. She could feel him breathing. She pushed herself up as she felt the contractions get worse, she had to leave him now.

"If you do wake up, scream from the heavens then you'll see this?" Alice asked him. "I love you no matter what." She caressed his face before kissing him. She then placed his hand on her protruding stomach before finally walking off with the nurse. Alice was crying by this point when Vanessa caught her up.

"Alice!" She called.

Alice nodded as Vanessa embraced her in a hug. Alice was suddenly forced into a wheelchair and she was wheeled away from Danny. God, she hoped some miracle happened!

**X**

"_You're an excellent man Daniel. I didn't mean anything what I said. But you have proven you love Alice. You've also noticed some very valuable lessons about your life and how you must treat others. Now son, you must go and embrace on the rest of your life. You must live it to the full. You must treasure every moment you share with Alice and your child and you must take care of one another."_

"_You mean..." Danny suddenly burst out laughing with tears of joy. "I'm going back! I'm going back to Alice!" _

_Danny's massive grin melted his mother's heart. She'd always been immensely proud of Danny and always hoped he would do well and find the woman of his dreams and he had. It had taken him two marriages and almost half his life but he'd found her. He'd found her in the wilds of Africa, they'd pulled through all the hard times, he was only alive as a consequence of this woman. Many people say I'd die for you, but not many mean it. Alice was one of the very few who did mean it and she had excericsed it. Danny was exactly the same._

"_You will return. You're fighting has paid off. I know it's been hard for you but you'll get to go back." His mother smiled. "I'm proud of you."_

_Danny's heart swelled, that was one thing he'd always wanted to hear from his parent's... that they were proud of him._

_He leant down and hugged his mum, suddenly Sarah and Gina appeared._

"_Well bro, this is it. Farewell, not a fan of goodbye's!" Gina laughed._

"_Knock em dead sis." Danny whispered._

"_You being funny?" She asked before the pair burst out into laughter. Gina wrapped her arms around her brother. "Now you get back to your biology asap!" She winked as Danny chuckled._

_His gaze turned to Sarah who walked forward and hugged him, the pair kissed one another on the cheeks._

"_Take care of Olivia and Evan for me... and, look after Alice too. You two belong together." Sarah smiled as she stroked his face before stepping back._

_Danny hugged his mum once more before taking a deep breath... now what?_

**X**

Vanessa had sat with Alice all through the birth. Alice was deeply upset that Danny couldn't be here. But one thing that took the sad look from Alice's eyes was the sight of the beautiful child that was placed in her eyes.

"Congratulations, a healthy boy." The doctor grinned.

Alice burst out into tears as she saw him. He was so beautiful, so perfect. He looked the absolute image of Danny except for his little tufts of hair which were as dark as hers. His eyes were also a sparkling blue-green colour. Alice couldn't help it... he was absolutely gorgeous.

"He looks so like Danny." Vanessa commented smiling as Alice and her looked at him awe struck.

"He really does." Alice sighed. "He's absolutely beautiful, god he's perfect. I just wish Danny could be with us too."

Vanessa rubbed Alice's arm symphetically.

"Miss Collins we'll have to move you from here now, we believe the baby's father is Daniel Trevanion?" The doctor hinted.

Alice nodded, she was just to in love with this little boy to take anything seriously!

**X**

_Danny felt a searing pain in the back of his head. This one was so much more intense. He closed his eyes and suddenly everything went white._

**X**

Alice sat in the little chair next to Danny's bed, their little boy in her arms. Vanessa had left Alice to it and was in the cafe.

She kissed Danny softly. She had to show Danny this little bundle of joy.

"Hey, look here's daddy." Alice smiled softly sitting down. "And he loves you just as much as I do!"

**X**

_Danny had one last flash of pain..._

**X**

Danny began to twitch. Urgh, god he felt rough! Alice's eyes widened. She took his hand.

"Danny?" She squeaked.

Slowly his eyes began to peel open. Alice's breath hitched.

"Alice?" He mumbled trying to focus his eyes. Alice burst out into tears and kissed him strongly.

"Oh Danny! You're awake!" Alice exclaimed. She was startled as Danny sat up as far as he could and began to smoulder with hundreds of kisses.

"Alice I love you so much... so so much! Never forget that sweetheart! I'm just so grateful for everything you do and..." Danny pulled away and looked at her. He gasped. "Woah... wow."

"Our little boy Danny, your son!" Alice grinned as a tear escaped Danny's eye. "I'm so sorry you missed everything, do you even understand what happened?"

"I remember being shot and stabbed." He whispered, silently he added _and my whole coma_.

"You've been in a coma for about 9 months Danny." Alice said softly.

"So what's our little boys name." He asked, tickling him.

"Baby Trevanion... here." Alice handed him their little boy. Danny took him in his arms and was completely awe struck. "I never stopped believing you'd come round you know Danny... and I sorta wanted you to be part of the name choosing process."

"Thanks Alice." He smiled as she grinned back. She pulled the cord to let the doctor know he was awake as Danny gazed at the little boy in his hands.

"He looks so like you." Alice commented. "Little Danny!"

"Except for your hair and those eyes are like both of our eyes together." Danny smiled. "He's beautiful. Well done." He winked.

"Hmm, well you were part of the process!" Alice laughed, she suddenly gained a solemn expression. "Danny... we were meant to have twins, I... I lost one."

Danny let the baby rest in one arm, he put his other hand on Alice's.

"Alice... I can't imagine what hell that must have been but I'm so sorry I missed it and wasn't there. But none of this way our fault. I love you so much Alice... and I love our little man too."

"I love you too." Alice replied. They both laughed as they swiped away tears. "We need to give him a name."

"You already have." Danny smiled.

"Have I?" Alice asked.

"Yes... Little Danny... Danny Junior!" Danny grinned proudly.

"It's perfect, even if it is slightly cheesy!"

"Yes but the fine line of Daniel Trevanion's will now live on forever!" He joked as Alice laughed.

"On one condition." Alice smiled raising a finger. "His middle name is James."

"Okay but may I ask why?"

"My mum wanted to call me James if I was a boy and it means... I can call him DJ!" Alice laughed excitedly.

Danny rolled his eyes.

Alice laughed and gave Danny a kiss... Danny yawned as Little Danny started to cry.

"Aww, come on." Danny soothed. "You want to go to mummy, I don't think daddy's much help lying in his hospital bed." He handed him back to Alice who began to tend to him as Danny watched proudly.

"Sssh DJ," Alice was soothing him and eventually he stopped crying and fell asleep in her arms. Danny and Alice both smiled at one another.

"Right let's tell daddy to get some sleep eh?" Alice asked.

She walked over to Danny and handed him the sleeping baby. He took him and kissed his head softly.

"Night night Danny James!" he chuckled. "He really suits that name."

"I know..." Alice replied taking him back. "Night night, I love you." She kissed him softly, Danny murmured on her lips.

"Hmm, I love you too... both of you." He grinned, Alice nodded at him before walking off to tend to Little Danny. She smiled softly... maybe life was finally looking up.

**A/N – **

**Okay, So Danny did not wake up in time to see his little boy born but he did wake up! **

**One more chapter left... but now I ask you a question.**

**Would you prefer a sequel to this?**

**Or...**

**A different story?**

**x**


	28. Back home

It was around a week later when Danny was finally allowed to go home. He was exhausted most the time and some days he barely stayed awake to talk to his family but he'd been insistent on going home and so at the first opportunity he'd been allowed to go home.

The family adored Danny James, or Little Danny as they all called him. Danny and Alice absolutely doted on him and Charlotte and Olivia brooded over him all the time. Evan had been immensely proud and emotional and had had a tear in his eye when Alice thrust the small child into his arms. He absolutely adored him as they all did.

Dupe had even given him one of his old bush hats. This had immediately brought a tear to Alice's eye as she saw Dupe talk to D.J. The way he spoke in such a soft voice and the way in which he handled him, anyone would mistake him for his grandfather. Alice sighed, he was technically his grandfather.

But that had all been a few days ago and life at Leopards Den was very much resumed for most the members of the family... all except Danny and Alice.

Danny was tired and still in a lot of pain. He was confined to the house and was to use a wheelchair when he wasn't in bed resting. He felt useless and detested it. He missed the animals and was in the process of persuading Alice to take him down to see them. Alice of course had flat out refused and told him she was never ever risking losing him, however his pleading eyes had got the better of her and she'd gone and got Jana to come and see him. Danny had appreciated the gesture, animals were a massive part of his life. He felt like he had a number of missing pieces.

Alice was quite stressed however as usual she put on a brave face. The locum vet couldn't arrive until next week and so she had to juggle Danny's care with Little Danny's care, the rest of the family and her work. It was all beginning to take its toll on her. She was exhausted by the time she got in. It wasn't that the family weren't helping her though. Caroline, Dupe and the children were all working hard to have the animals cleaned, fed and watered. Alice just administered medication. Nomsa had offered numerous times to take Danny James off her hands but she'd politely declined Nomsa's kind offer. Alice felt a need to look after him and didn't want to take advantage of Nomsa, she was already under a lot of pressure and didn't need the addition of a screaming child!

Charlotte was more than pleased to have her mum back along with Danny. She adored her little brother. Danny had commented on how when the two were together they did look quite similar. Alice had smiled softly in agreeance, maybe he did share some of her traits. Danny had said some of his expressions were definitely all his mothers! Alice had laughed and told him his sulking face was most certainly Danny's. Danny had then proceeded to sulk arguing he did not sulk.

Today Danny was on complete bed rest. He'd not had any sleep and was in a lot of pain with his wounds. Alice walked in to see him wincing in pain.

"Hey." She smiled softly.

"Hi." Danny replied in a tired voice. "How's little fella?"

"Fast asleep." Alice laughed. "Miracle... he's been screaming his head off ALL morning!"

"Ahh, fun times?" Danny smiled.

"You could say that..." Alice smiled, she placed Danny James down in his cot and walked over to Danny. She sat herself on the edge of the bed near his head. "So, how you feeling?"

"Tired, useless, rubbish, crap... in a lot of pain." Danny spat looking away. Alice sighed, he'd been taking this attitude a lot as the time he'd been at home increased.

"Danny." Alice sighed.

"You asked me how I felt." Danny replied.

"I know..." Alice looked down. "Right come on! I'll do your dressings."

"Do we have to do them?" Danny asked putting on his puppy eyes and wiggling his eyebrows, his hand began to creep up Alice's knee up to her thighs.

She smacked his hand playfully whilst laughing.

"Yes we do! Unless you fancy an infection and the trip to the hospital?" Alice asked.

"But there's much better uses for this bed..." Danny whined.

"Danny, you are in no fit state for that! Behave! Besides, my body has to recover too!" Alice replied, she began to unbutton his shirt.

"You seem very happy to undress me." Danny winked.

Alice shook her head at him before taking the antiseptic wipe out.

"Please Alice... have mercy! Do you really want me to go through the pain?" Danny teased.

"Not really, but I don't want to go through the pain of losing you again." She sighed. "It was hard Danny, watching you there lifeless... I never want to go through that again."

"I know, I'm sorry..." Danny took her hand.

"It's not your fault." Alice smiled as she began to change his dressings. He winced and groaned in pain as she cleaned the wounds.

"You are such a wimp!" Alice laughed. "Although so am I, urgh I hate looking at these."

"Why? Thought you didn't mind blood?" Danny asked.

"Yeh but I don't exactly like seeing you like this Danny." Alice replied as she put the bandages on. "It's not nice."

Danny nodded.

"You're done!" Alice smiled.

"Not quite." Danny replied smiling.

"Why?" Alice enquired pushing the kit to the side.

"I haven't had a kiss of my rather beautiful fiancée. I would give her one but I'm rather the invalid!" Danny whined. Alice sighed, this was hard for him. Her heartstrings tugged for him.

"I love you Danny." Alice said softly, anyone in the world could tell just how much she meant that too. She took his face into her hands and kissed him deeply, they lingered for a few moments before pulling away.

Danny lifted his arm and cursed as the pain took over, he shook it away though as he put his hand to Alice's face. Alice could see he was in pain and tried to get him to put his hand down.

"Danny you'll..."

"No Alice." Danny replied through gritted teeth. "I..." He took a deep breath finding the strength to carry on. "I love you too... I'd do anything for you."

"Well in that case, you can stop hurting yourself." She smiled softly taking his hand from her face, she kept it in between her palms. "Because I need you and Little Danny James needs you, and Evan and Olivia need you and Charlotte needs you. We all need you."

"I need you." Danny replied, he yawned, Alice smiled and stroked his face.

"Get some sleep!" She winked standing up.

Danny raised his arm and grabbed her hands.

"Ouch!" Danny yelled but not letting go. "Kiss?"

Alice pretended to contemplate the action.

"Hmm... go on then!" She grinned kissing him quickly, Danny pulled her back for another kiss, he used all his strength to throw in as much passion as he could muster up. Alice had responded until the shrill sound of a baby crying broke them apart. They both laughed.

"Welcome to family life." Danny smiled before closing his eyes and following his orders.

Alice had shook her head and walked out with Little Danny out of the room. She'd have any life as long as she had Danny.

**A/N – Not the best end but I tried to add some cuteness and lead up to the sequel!**

**Anyway, thank you to all the peoples who have reviewed, me loves you all!**

**x**


End file.
